Facing the Mojave
by Nanicane
Summary: Waking up with a dent in her skull and no memories, Six has to start a journey into the Mojave to find the man in the checkered suit who put two in her head and left her in a shallow grave. Not to mention having to battle an inner demon that has a bad habit of taking control when she does not need it.
1. Ain't that a Kick in the Head?

Pitch black, cold, silent. It was peaceful. Then the smell of old dust permeating the air like a plague, coughing from the old dust woke her with a start. Green eyes flew open and surveyed the area around her; it was unfamiliar as was the old man who watched her carefully. Sunlight hit her eye when she turned her head and she squinted then moved her head to the side, groaning, she tried to sit up but her body couldn't handle the strain.

"Whoa, now." The older gentleman helped her, slowly, to sit up.

"What…where..?" A pain made itself known on the left upper side of her temple.

It was sharp and quick pain, it caused her to cautiously probe the area curiously, she felt no pain when she touched the indent in her skull but it brought more questions to the forefront of her mind.

"My name is Doc Mitchell, little lady. You took two bullets to the skull; Victor brought you in some time ago." It had been a few weeks since he had brought her in and Victor saw fit to come once a week to make sure she was at least alive.

He looked at her clearly now, for the first time and saw that she was frightened and she seemed to be lost. Doc Mitchell pulled out a mechanical mirror and handed it to her,

"See if I got everythin' in the right place." He implored.

She lifted the mechanical mirror and looked at herself: almond shaped piercing green eyes, shoulder length chocolate brown hair; rounded medium length nose that wasn't too wide or too narrow, high cheek bones that gave her an appearance of a godly being, her jaw and slender neck fit her face perfectly. To Doc Mitchell he saw a fair goddess but she saw plain features in her own eyes.

"I feel that this is close to wha…" She stopped and looked around, unable to really tell if that was how she had looked before she took two bullets to her head.

Giving back the mechanical mirror, she looked ready to finally stand. Doc Mitchel slowly helped her to her feet with a genuine smile upon his lips as he did so. He slowly guided her upwards, steadying her wobbly legs as she let him guide her, seeing that she wanted to desperately walk around to get her bearings.

"Slowly, slowly. This ain't a race." He told her then she finally was standing up all the way on her own.

A wave of dizzying nausea hit her like a train that sent one hand to her stomach and another to Doc Mitchell's shoulder. Once the nausea passed, she stood up straight and took in her surroundings. The house felt big and homely but it seemed as if Doc was the only one who lived in the house.

"You think you can walk by yerself?" He gave the young woman a once over then looked at her hopefully.

"I think so, yes." With confidence, she took a wobbly step forward and was rewarded with no dizziness or having to grab onto Doc Mitchell's shoulder again.

"Alright, let's go over here to the Vit-o-matic Vigor Tester." Doc Mitchell told her as he walked over to a machine and stood beside it, waiting for her.

Slowly but carefully, she wobbled over to the machine and smiled at Doc Mitchell. The machine was old, it reminded her of something she had seen in a book before but she couldn't recall the book or the picture in question.

"Now, let's see how you're doing in other areas."

Dubbing herself 'Six' thanks to a little tinkering on her part and made her way to the Prospector saloon near the center of Goodsprings as Doc Mitchell had called it. Giving a friendly smile and wave to the older dark tanned man sitting on the front porch of the saloon before opening the door and moving into the saloon but, was stopped by a bark. Six looked over to the source of the bark and saw a dog who padded up to her carefully. Out of instinct, Six let her hand only move towards the dog muzzle slowly and let the dog sniff her. The dog seemed happy to have someone understand how to introduce themselves properly to her.

"That's unusual; she doesn't normally take a liking to anyone that quick." Six looked at the woman walking towards her.

Clothed in leather armor with her light brown hair pulled back into a messy bun and soft facial features, as imposing as this woman wanted to appear she looked as though she wouldn't hurt anyone but the gun on her back told Six differently.

"Muscle Memory." Six mumbled.

"I'm the one who has been with Doc Mitchell." Six admitted and the woman smiled at her,

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Sunny Smiles and this here big oaf is Cheyenne."

"I've decided to call myself Six. Since I can't remember what my name really is and a piece of paper said I was the sixth courier of a package. Doc Mitchell sent me over here to see if I can remember anything else by shooting a gun." Six gave Sunny a small smile as the other woman laughed.

"Sure, I have an extra Varmint Rifle. Let's head out back and try hitting some bottle first." Sunny Smiles motioned for Six to follow and she did, with Cheyenne following her happily.

Six proved to be a great shot and even helped Sunny clear the Goodsprings sources of water, Sunny was grateful and taught her how to make a mixture over a fire that was called 'Healing Powder'. It seemed as if everyone in the town was very friendly. Doc had given her a vault suit and a Pip-Boy, Sunny gave her a gun with extra ammo and taught her how to make Healing Powder. Not to mention the neat trinket she found up at the cemetery, Sunny said it was a Snow Globe most likely from Pre-War...Six didn't know what Pre-War meant but she assumed that it meant old.

"I don't know how to thank you Sunny." Six told her as they walked up to the front porch to the saloon.

"No thanks needed. I just doin' what is right. What happened to you wasn't right at all and you deserve to have some kindness." Sunny, Cheyenne and Six all perked up at the sound of a mad voice in the other room.

All three looked into the bar room and saw a man pointing aggressively at a buxom woman with slicked back short dark brown hair, her arms were crossed over her chest.

"You better hand over Ringo soon or there will be hell to pay." The woman didn't seem effected by the man's threat at all, Six admired her strength.

"If you're not going to buy a drink then get the hell outta my bar." The woman pointed towards the door,

"I'll be back." The man said, and then pushed past the peeping trio with a sneer and a huff before disappearing out of the door.

"You gunna come in and introduce yourself or stand there gawkin'?" Sunny pulled Six into the bar room and sat her down on a bar stool next to her.

The woman went behind the counter and looked at both women,

"I'm Trudy. I run the Prospector Saloon here." Trudy looked at Six then at Sunny Smiles.

"This is Six, Trudy. Don't give me that look; she doesn't know who she is so she decided on her own name." Trudy looked at Six and gave her an almost confused look but pulled out a dark bottle with yellow and red on it from under the counter.

"On the house. Sunset Sarsaparilla." Trudy smiled and leaned back against the counter behind her.

"You don't remember anythin'?" She asked and her reply was Six pulling a piece of paper from her knapsack and handed it to Trudy.

Trudy looked over the scrap of paper several times, studied it then handed it back to Six, who folded it and placed it in her knapsack.

"So, you were a courier takin' some kinda poker chip to Vegas? Don't see why anyone would want the chip, not like it's worth a lot of caps." Trudy shrugged at the oddness of the order,

"Well, Victor told me he saw the men who shot me heading towards Primm. This Pip-boy the Doc gave me seems to be very helpful and has showed me a route there." Six looked at her Pip-boy and smiled, the Doc had been so nice to give her his Pip-Boy even though Six barely knew how to use it.

"Headin' out soon then?" Trudy asked as she watched Six pop open the beverage and take a large gulp.

Six put the drink down after her gulp and nodded to the bar keep,

"I don't want to be a burden to everyone. I just want to find the man who did this to me." Six made a face and then when she looked from Sunny to Trudy, both saw a change in the woman.

"What will you do when you find him Six?" Sunny questioned.

"I'm going to blow his fucking brains out." Six answered with a devilish smile upon her lips then took another swig of her drink.

The Mojave sun was hot and unforgiving, sweating from every pore on her body but she was trekking onward. Six vowed she would buy some kind of hat when she reached Primm, she needed it or she would have to suffer through her skin burning and she did not want that, faint memories of having been burnt by the sun made her want to steer away from doing so again. Somehow she had gotten turned around ended up at some kind of...wreckage. The flashbacks were quick when she looked at the graffiti on the junk. An old world bus was in the middle, it's door shut but it looked like it could be opened.

"Lonesome Road?" Six looked over to the graffiti on the bus.

"You can go home now Courier..." Flashes of a place, unforgiving and harsh...she had been responsible for it...but how?

Thankfully, she was able to get back on the main road and was now closing in on Primm and the sun was setting, it would still be warm but with the sun down Six would have to find a place to stay to keep warm. Several metal barrels with fires in them came into view then a young man dressed in a type of soldier's garb leaning against a half torn down wall smoking a cigarette. He must have seen her because he pulled the cigarette from his mouth, threw it to the ground and stepped on it. The soldier moved forward and Six felt it, the shift. The shift she had felt when she was in the saloon in Goodsprings, it was like she wasn't in control of her own body when it happened and she became someone else.

"'Cuse me Ma'am. Primm is off limits." He was young, most likely just joined not too long ago.

"What's the NCR doing in Primm, sir?" Her voice took on a sultry tone and the young man picked up on it immediately, stiffened and becoming nervous.

"Well…uh.." He was sweating, her presence unnerved him, and with her fingers toying with the zipper at the top of her breasts he couldn't stop himself from getting hard.

"We, uh…the Lieutenant..he.." The soldier pointed towards a tent in in the back of the ruined houses.

Six placed a seeming innocent kiss on the young man's cheek and patted his chest gently,

"How about you show me where the Lieutenant is?" Her smile was a mix between innocence and seductiveness as she looked at him.

"Yes Ma'am!" The young man was more than happy to lead her to his commanding officer and he made a beeline for the tent,

"Sir, you have a visitor."

"Let them in." The voice from inside the tent answered.

The young man looked back at Six and smiled shyly,

"It was nice to meet you Ma'am." She thanked him with another kiss on his cheek as his comrades looked on in jealous envy.

Six stepped into the tent and heard the other soldiers grilling their fellow soldier with questions.

"Lieutenant?" The man had to have been in his late thirties but he carried the air of a man who worked hard for what he had.

"Lieutenant Hayes, New California Republic Army, 5th Battalion, 1st Company at your service Ma'am. My boys didn't give you any problem, did they ma'am?" Lieutenant Hayes felt her eyes all over him; it had been years since a young woman looked at him in _that_ manner.

Six's eyes gazed over him appreciatively; her fingers itching to get under that armor where she knew hid the sculpted body she wanted to see, NCR kept their soldiers well trained.

"May I call you Hayes?" The way his name sounded in her voice made a shiver go up his spine, who was this woman?

Whores were easy lays but they weren't seductive, they knew if they looked good enough that you would pay for their services but this woman in front of him didn't want to be paid for something she would enjoy. Six took his silent stare at her breasts as a hint that he wouldn't mind.

"Hayes, I'm looking for a very bad man who decided to put two in my skull. Did a guy in a checkered suit come through Primm?" Her voice snapped him from his thoughts and he dragged his eyes up to hers.

"Not that I know of ma'am. Though the sheriff might know more but the town has been overrun Powder Gangers. I can't touch the place until I get reinforcements." He watched a knowing smirk cross her face,

"I'll take care of that problem for you Hayes. Don't worry you're handsome self." Six turned abruptly and went towards the tent flap.

"Ma'am." She stopped and turned around to look back at Hayes.

"Hayes?" Before she could react he was in front of her and his lips on hers.

Six didn't stop him; she let herself melt into the kiss. Giving him that passion back if only for a few minutes, meeting him kiss for kiss until they were both breathing heavily.

"I have to go Lieutenant Hayes, I have a town to save." Six smirked, turned and sashayed out of the tent with Lieutenant Hayes's eyes fixated on her nice ass.

Edited on 10/2/2016


	2. Something's Gotta Give

Six hid behind the first building she could, these shifts left her feeling wrong. It was a feeling she did not like at all, the loss of control that overcame her own body was something she hadn't expected the first time but the one thing she was thankful for was the flashes of memories that came with the shifts. The NCR, New California Republic with their flag of the two headed bear. Who were they fighting here in the Mojave? Scratching her scar gently, she looked at the dead man at her feet who had a hole in his chest and in his neck. Her reaction when she heard the first shot he fired was quick and decisive, her varmint rifle was out and discharged before he could fire another shot. The man was on the thin side, must have been running out of food wherever him and his friends where hiding out. Thankfully, he had a varmint rifle as well and extra ammo but Six could feel her fingers itch while she looked at the extra gun. Moving further into cover, she began to take the gun apart and switch out good parts on the new gun for her own. It was easy and her gun was fixed up better than it was before, shoving the rest of the parts in her knapsack, she reloaded her gun as her eyes shifted up and around every few seconds to make sure there was no one coming after her.

"Alright, let's go." Moving around the building, Six slid along the side until a street came into view, it was the street that ran in front of the Vikki and Vance and the Bison Steve Hotel.

Peeking around the corner she saw that the Vikki and Vance wasn't boarded up so she bolted for the door. It opened and she quickly moved inside before the door, Six breathed a sigh of relief before she heard a gun cock behind her back. Her whole body stiffened as she put her hands up and slowly turned around only to see a face she swore was familiar, she felt that she was having deja vu. Apparently the old tanned man seemed to remember her and promptly he lowered his gun.

"Thought you was one of them Powder Gangers." Shaking his head with a relieved sigh, he holstered his gun.

"It's nice to see ya again but this is a bad time." Six turned to see that others were hiding out in the Vikki and Vance, they had to have been hiding from the gang this old man had called the Powder Gangers.

Suddenly his name came to her,

"Johnson Nash?" She probed.

The old man looked back at her,

"We ain't got much but we're holed up in here." Her eyes lowered to the ground, Six didn't have a problem helping the townspeople reclaim their home but first….

"Mr. Nash, I was shot in the head. I can't remember who or what I am. If I help you...please tell me everything you know about me." Six may have been grasping at nothing but if he had any kind of information about her past then she wanted to know it.

"I'll do that fer ya. Try to find that good for nothing Deputy if you can, Deputy Beagle is his name." He agreed.

Six loaded her gun and she left the Vikki and Vance, The Bison Steve Hotel was right across the street. Running towards the main door, she cocked her gun and burst into the door. The convicts were not match for whoever she used to be, they screamed as her rounds pierced their flesh. Leaving a trail of bodies in her wake, in some way she had a sick sort of satisfaction knowing that overpowering these men came naturally to her. After looting the bodies for anything valuable that could be sold, Six made her way back into the kitchen and found a man close to sobbing who was tied up.

"Let me guess, Deputy Beagle." Clearly not impressed with this meek man, how he had been a deputy was beyond her.

The man stiffened, sniffled and turned towards her. Trying his best to throw on a smile of gratefulness.

"I'd shake your hand but I'm a bit tied up at the moment." Six rolled her eyes at the lame joke.

"I'll let you loose, I've killed all of the convicts but you will follow me and stay in sight. I have questions for you." Six glared at the man as she rounded him, untying his binds and motioning for him to follow her.

Deputy Beagle was surprised and sickened by the sight he saw as they went to the entrance. The convicts were shot in cold blood, he hadn't had to shoot a person before and it made him want to vomit.

"There was a man who passed through some time ago. Checkered suit. Remember him?" Six asked,

"I...uh..." He felt like he was going to vomit.

"I should have just killed you and told the townsfolk the convicts slaughtered you but any information you have about him is useful to me." Opening the front door to the Bison Steve, Six pointed outside and Deputy Beagle obeyed.

Deputy Beagle was dragging his feet, he didn't seem to want to go to the Vikki and Vance.

"Let's go." Six grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and drug him back to the Vikki and Vance, throwing him on the floor inside.

Johnson Nash grinned at her return.

"I would not trust him to be a sheriff here, got any ideas?" Six asked Johnson and received a nod.

"Let's talk first." Johnson tilted his head for her to follow him.

Six followed and sat down across from him at a table,

"When you came in some time ago to my post...you really didn't seem the talkative type but you were friendly. Didn't sign your name I'm sure, you were just coming in to see if there was any work. The courier before you didn't accept the job and instead let it fall on you. I wonder now, if he had taken the job..." Six quirked a brow at his words, the courier before her had decided to let the job fall onto her?

"He asked if he was really reading your name, that you were alive. I told him you were and he just said, 'Let Courier Six carry the package.' Odd fellow he was, always has been really." Johnson Nash seemed to be shifting through memories.

"….You don't know my real name?" She asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry. Courier's come and go, I see a lot of them. Sometimes often and other times not so much. Your face I haven't seen so often. Most of the time when you signed in my book you just put 'Courier Six'." Johnson Nash felt bad that he hadn't been able to give her more information about herself but she seemed content with that knowledge.

"The courier who passed up the package I carried...he knew me?" She wondered, did she know other couriers?

"He did, but when he saw your name..it was like he saw a ghost."

Leaning back on the chair, Six kept her thoughts to herself for a time before speaking again.

"About the new sheriff for this town. Ideas?"

"There is a sheriff in the correctional facility those convicts came from. Should be able to find him there. I'll give you more information on him. You rest up for the night before heading back out." Six agreed with Johnson Nash, letting him show her to an empty bed to sleep on for the night.

Her mind swirled with questions, the courier before her, the little information she had gotten from Johnson Nash. She had gotten a package from Johnson Nash, it was the poker chip, and was shot in the head over it. The flashes of the man in the checkered suit flashed in her mind. She would find the bastard and would show him no mercy.

Six found herself overlooking the NCRCF building with the little eyebot she had fixed in the Nashs' home. It was an adorable companion who beeped at her happily most of the time. Six could almost swear that the beeping took on a happily note when she spoke to it and an unhappy one when it was being shot at. Fixing ED-E had been easy for her, like she had repaired such things before but she still couldn't place much else about her past life. It gave Six a sense of purpose however, and being able to find out more about who she used to be would keep her entertained. The only problem was the voice that was inside of her head, sometimes it was her own and other times it was _her._ Coming to the realization that there was someone else lurking in the corners of her mind, waiting to be released concerned her. The voice was the one who pushed her aside and came out at times of great stress, the hyper sexual, determined, smart and sassy other side to her was the side of her Six could only guess that was who she had been before getting two to the head. But, it gave her a chance to start over fresh, a clean slate for her to make her way in the world again. To be a better person this time around, to help those in need. The other voice only partially agreed with her but ED-E interrupted with it's chirping.

"You will stay right here ED-E, I don't want to risk someone deciding to make you into junk." Six lifted her head to look at ED-E, who then chirped low, sad chirp.

"You'll be fine and so will I." If she had to let _her_ out to play then she would do so, Primm needed a new sheriff and Johnson Nash was set on this man.

Sliding down the hill, she dusted herself off and walked on towards the front entrance to the prison. There was a dark man who stood at the entrance who was watching her, drinking in the view of her greedily. The shift was quick,

"Hey baby, looking to party with the Powder Gangers?" He gave her a nasty smirk, clearly his mind was focused on her body.

"I heard they're the best to party with. I've been looking for the Powder Gangers for awhile; I've heard that they are the baddest gangs in these parts of the Mojave." The smirk stayed on his face.

Dawes liked the look of this bitch, she looked like she was ready to party and needed a good fuck. He loved bitches who loved to get fucked up and take a man right. The nice tits and round ass had him hard as fuck, he could ask for a round before she went in. She licked her lips and he swore properly,

"I've just come from Primm, those boys directed me here. They were...less than satisfying, I'm just hoping that maybe…." She licked her lips and looked down at his bulging dick then back up to his face.

"The men here know how to fuck a girl properly." Her hand twitched, Dawes inhaled sharply.

Oh, she was ready to play.

"I can give ya a taste. Show you how a real man fucks a whore like you." He grinned while he watched her hand rub the inside of her thigh,

"I'd like that." Six took a step forward and watched as the man moved forward, looking at the guard towers.

"I don't want any of the other boys seeing how I do; let's go behind those rocks over there." Dawes grabbed her by the arm and she let herself be drug behind a cropping of rocks.

He let go of her when they got behind the rocks and his hands worked to unfasten his pants, Six let her eyes do a quick surveillance to see if the guard towers could see where they were. Once satisfied, she looked back at the man who now had his pants down to his ankles with his small, ugly dick standing at attention for her. She could have vomited at the sight.

"Get down on your knees and suck me off." She flashed him a seductive smile and lowered herself to her knees before him.

He was already throwing his head back with her breath on his dick, she unzipped her vault suit and let her hand travel down her stomach to in between her thighs.

"I can't wait to have this dick inside of me." He looked like he was going to come just by her words.

Grabbing the combat knife strapped to her inner thigh, she drug it from it's sheath and stood up.

"I think I'd rather have this inside of you." Swiftly grabbing him, she covered his mouth and slid the blade deep into the skin across his neck and backed off.

The gurgling of the blood coming from his jugular was suffocating him now, no other noises were heard as he slumped to the ground in the pool of his own blood.

"Like I'd fuck you." She spat on his corpse, cleaned her blade off on his clothes and slid it back into it's sheath.

Six went to the front entrance, entered silently and looked around the room. It was a bar of sorts, no one was really paying attention to her so, she slid up to the only man in the room with a black hat on. Her hands pressed flat on the table he sat at, getting his attention.

"What's your name?" The man looked at her with a critical eye.

"Meyers. Why you wanna know?" Six moved closer to him, leaning to his ear to whisper.

"I'm looking for an ex-sheriff." Her hand curled gently around his neck as a lover would do,

"You found him." His voice rasped; he was surprised not only by her boldness but the softness of her touch.

She knew how to get a man's attention.

"I have a proposition for you. If you choose to hear me out."

"Hey Meyers, who's the broad?" One of the Powder Ganger's asked.

Meyers felt cornered, he did not know this woman and to try to explain what she may be here for so that she was not killed.

"Grab my ass." She whispered, and so he did.

"Meyers! You old dog!" Six playfully tapped his shoulder as she batted her eyes at her.

"This the piece of ass you were talking about? I thought you said she left you to travel?"

"Oh how could I leave him for long? No man could compare to this old hound right here." Her voice was so sultry that Meyers wanted to play along with her little game.

Standing up, he grinned at the Powder Gangers.

"You gunna leave now Meyers? Man! If you do stick it in once for us!" A man called as Meyers put his arm around Six.

"You ready to go darlin'? I was hoping we could spend some time together before we head out." Meyers would play her game until they were far enough from the prison, and so when they left with the convicts hooting and hollering after them, he couldn't have been happier.

"The pardon has to come from an NCR offical." Meyers told Six as the woman pouted as they walked.

Lifting her arm, she looked at her Pip-Boy map.

"The Mojave Outpost is no far from here. Lt. Hayes will have left by now. I'll head there and get the pardon from them. I'm sure he will be there, I can get a pardon easily." Six grinned,

"You got some sass to you girl." Meyers had realized not long after starting to travel with Six that she might as well have been two different women with how she acting.

Normally she was a very passive girl who enjoyed learning new things, good with a gun but never overdoing it. The other side was a woman who tried his patience with her overkill style of shooting and who would tempt him to no end but she never took the next step and actually sleep with him.

"You go ahead and get comfortable here in Primm, I'll head out to Mojave Outpost."

"I'll lay low until you come back. Be careful on your way there, it's not an easy way." Meyers warned, Six nodded to him.

"Oh, mind Deputy Beagle will you. He's a no good lay about, he'll need whipped into shape." Meyers laughed at her words towards this Beagle man,

"Go on now."

Six waved to him as she began her journey to Mojave Outpost. Pulling up her Pip-Boy and begun her trek southwest with ED-E by her side, ready to take on whatever the Mojave had to throw at her.

By the time Six had reached the bottom of the hill to the Mojave Outpost, she was ready to fall over. The hill was so long! Now more than halfway up the damn hill, Six couldn't help but complain.

"I am so tired ED-E how about we take a break in a car?" ED-E beeped negatively.

They reached the top of the hill and Six laid down on the ground with her face towards the sky, ED-E chirped a warning, someone was coming. A tanned soldier leaned over her face, blocking the sun and his beard face seemed a bit worried but more confused.

"Miss, are you..okay?" He sounded worried but Six didn't really care.

She made a shooing motion towards him,

"Go away. I want to nap." Six turned over onto her side but ED-E started whirling and giving her a series of beeps and boops until Six finally sat up.

"Fine! I'll do it but I don't want to hear you bitch about it anymore." She pointed at ED-E's front plate then stood up, dusting her vault suit off.

Turning to the soldier, her gaze locked him in place and he was unnerved,

"What's your name?"

"Sgt. Kilborn."

"Sgt. Kilborn, can you tell me or direct me to your commanding officer, need a pardon." Six didn't bother with pleasantries with this man, he would have none of it by the tell of his body language.

"Head up through the gate, enter the building to your right. Can't miss it." Six nodded her thanks to the Sgt. And made her way up and into the Mojave Outpost HQ with ED-E following behind.

Her demeanor changed once she entered the building she had been directed to. There was a soldier in the front with a clipboard in his hands and she moved into the building like she owned the place as soon as she felt safe enough. She leaned her elbows on the counter, watching the soldier as she let the soldier clearly see her cleavage.

"Civilian, soldier or….?" He asked as a bead of sweat traveled down his brow.

"Courier." She flashed him a smile and he gulped loudly.

"Just have to have it in the books." He wrote down 'courier' and handed the clipboard to Six so she could sign it for herself.

Once she did so, Six straightened herself.

"I'm looking for your commanding officer Mr…..?"

"Ah! Knight, Major Knight at your service Ma'am." Poor man was flustered, so she gave him a low hum and smiled at him.

"Where can I find your commanding officer Major Knight?" Six drew circles on the counter as she kept his attention on Major Knight.

"Uh, Ranger Jackson should be down the hall to the left and the second room to your right." Major Knight wrung his hands several times before pointing towards the hallway she needed to go down.

"Nice to know there are such nice men like you out here protecting us." Six gave him a sultry smile and sauntered off towards the hallway he had mentioned with everyone in the room staring after her as she did so.

Reaching the room Major Knight had directed her to, she saw a man with a mustache reaching his chin sitting on the sofa in the room. He was cleaning the rifle currently on his lap,

"Excuse me? Are you Ranger Jackson?" The man looked up to her as she stood in the doorway.

"I am."


	3. Big Iron

Six swore that if she ever saw ants again there would be no mercy for those vile bugs but it got her the pardon she had asked for from Ranger Jackson. Meyers should be glad to be pardoned with all of the work it took to get the damn thing. Knocking on the sheriff's shack door, Meyers answered immediately to which he was rewarded with a signed piece of paper.

"There's your pardon."

"Good to see you made it back in one piece." Meyers nodded to her and took the paper, Six looked like she needed to get some sleep.

"So am I. Fucking ants. I am going to head over to the Vikki and Vance, get some sleep then I'll be out of your hair in the morning." Six turned around and began to walk away.

"Thank you Six, I appreciate it and I'll let the town know in the morning who's protecting them." Six waved him good night and stole into the Vikki and Vance.

Finding a decent bed to sleep on, she fell into it and was fast asleep as ED-E kept watch during the night. Once the sun was up enough, Six readied her supplies and set out again with the intention of going to Nipton. It would be a longer journey but this time Six had a hat to cover her head so that she did not get sunburn on her face. Her Pipboy led her in the direction she needed to go and she followed it closely. They past the now clear Ivanpah Dry Lake and followed the road, clearing the drug addicts out of a shell of a house and gaining more supplies for their trip. They stopped at the Nipton Road Pit, Six cleaned her guns and made sure to count how much ammo she had for her guns. She didn't want to run out.

"I wonder ED-E, I wonder what would have happened if the bombs never fell. I wonder what life would have been like." Six sat up against a wall drinking a Nuka-Cola and looking out at the land.

Six didn't stay there long but she found the more she saw what people called 'Old World stuff' she found that it interested her. ED-E was the one to break her of her thoughts as they saw came to Nipton and the red flags flew and Six immediately felt dread and fear take over. Something about the red flag with the bull on it gave her flashes of memories. Slowly, she entered the town, determined to make it to the building in the middle of the town.

"The Legion….?" The word had come to her mind as she neared the building in the middle of the town, but was stopped when a man came out of the building wearing a wolf's head upon his own.

"You." The man noticed her and she had a feeling that she knew him as well.

Gesturing to the powder gangers nailed to the crosses, she spoke,

"Nice touch you added here. Making it so that the suffer slowly by loosing blood." Six's voice dripped with hostility, ready to pull her weapon out and shoot anyone who dared tried to come close to her.

"Silence." The man's rich voice made her angry, something about him made her want to shoot him right in the head.

"Fine."

"You will spread word if the Legion and its power." He commanded her but she wasn't in the mood to be told what to do.

"I will do as I please." His name was on the tip of her tongue but she could not remember it.

The man ordered the other men to move out and she watched them leave, glaring at them as they did so. Everything about the situation seemed all too familiar to her, the man wearing the wolf's head knew her as well which was concerning. Rubbing the place where the dent was from the gunshots, she could only speculate that he was in no mood to answer any questions she had on how he knew her. Shrugging, she looked to ED-E,

"You ready to head back to the outpost to give them word on what happened?" The bot chirped happily and the pair began their trip back to the outpost to inform Ghost.

Ghost had not been too pleased hearing that the Legion had taken a stand in the town of Nipton, they were getting too close to NCR towns. A push would have to be made soon by the NCR for fear that the Legion would enslave and kill people who went under NCR. Six had already made her way back to Nipton, no sense in leaving

the buildings with any valuable loot she could find, never knew what could be sold at the next stop.

"OOH! Look ED-E! A rail road!" Six ran past the 'Welcome to Nevada' sign to the rail road next to it.

Six could not help herself as she studied the metal rods, the ties, the lights of the railroad. Since waking up in GoodSprings, everything about the Old World fascinated her. Sitting down, she touched the railroad. Words came to her mind, Six knew what different things were called from the Old World. It made her wonder if perhaps, perhaps she knew it all from her life before taking two to her skull?

"I wish I could have seen the railroads when they were lively! I bet it was amazing to see the trains moving as fast as they could or how much they could carry in their cars!" Six said wistfully to the eyebot.

Standing up, Six dusted herself off and ED-E gave a series of quizzical beeps then began to move forward and up a hill,

"Don't you ever wonder ED-E? Wonder what it was like to live in the Old World?" Six was in deep thought as she followed the beeping eyebot, seemingly not paying too much attention to her surroundings.

Breaking out of her reverie to see that they were coming upon a traffic cone standing by itself near the back of an overturned truck to its right. Cocking her head to the side, Six wondered and moved to the right of the road.

"I am thinking there is a frag mine under it..." ED-E beeped in agreement.

Six pulled her varmint rifle out and moved to the back of the truck but far enough away that it wouldn't cause her injury if there was a frag mine under the cone. Aiming, she took the shot, the traffic cone went flying when the blast of the frag mine went off. It alerted whoever had placed it there, Six heard shouting on either side of her up on the cliffs. Six quickly looted the Sunset Sarsaparilla crate and cabinet before ducking for cover as shots began to ring in the valley. Six looked out from her cover and saw that the people looked seriously strung out on too many drugs to name,. ED-E moved into the open and began to take shots at the enemies on the ledges above. Six began her own assault of the enemies on the cliff, aiming then shooting at them as she slowly moved out of her cover to duck behind cover once more when a strung out woman started too shoot a grenade rifle at her. However, the woman was strung out and came down from the cliffs and began to run in her direction with the grenade rifle and so, Six used her varmint rifle to blow the strung out woman's head right off of her shoulders. ED-E was beeping as it fired at a man up on the cliff, Six took the grenade rifle and aimed quickly. The trigger was squeezed and the guy was no more in the manner of seconds.

"There were more, we need to get up on that hill to finish them off." Six broke out into a sprint for the entry to the cliff, ED-E followed behind as fast as it could.

Two string out men came running at her, one with a combat knife and the other with a pistol. Six ducked but ED-E did not, it shot the combat knife wielding foe and Six took care of the pistol wielding enemy. Sighing, she wiped the sweat from her brow and then began the task of looting the bodies.

"It is tiring having people shoot at me sometimes." ED-E beeped in agreement.

Six found a bandana in the loot and put it on her head, it would keep the hot sun from burning her head at least. Putting the rest of her haul in her pack, Six directed herself and ED-E to the north. Along the way she found buffalo gourd seeds to pick and ED-E had found a sniper's nest that had valuable ammo for her. Then it was back on the road to Novac.

Novac turned out to be a smaller town, it's main building was where everyone lived in, it was an Old World Motel with a giant dinosaur in the courtyard. Six found it amusing that there was a sniper's nest in the mouth of the dinosaur but it was a good vantage point to have. However, the sniper up in the mouth during the day, Manny Vargas was an asshole as she came to find out.

"You can't just tell me where the band of fuckers went?" Six glared at the former NCR sniper.

"Look, we need a the ghoul problem fixed and information is always worth something." Six felt her eye twitch, she very much wanted to deck this sniper.

"You're a jackass, you know that right? I'll fucking do it but you better give me all of the information or I promise I will find a way to beat the ever-loving shit out of you." Six glared at Manny then left the snipers nest.

Six practically stomped her way up to the REPCONN HQ, killing every ghoul she could find in the courtyard before entering the building. ED-E beeped angrily at her,

"Really ED-E? You'll be fine, not like I can't just fix you back up." ED-E screeched at her and Six chuckled, breaking her anger.

"No need to be so angry. You'll be fine."

"Hey you! Smoothinskin!" Six looked around for the source of the voice, dead nightkin and ghouls in robes littered the front lobby.

"You see where it's coming from ED-E?" Six asked the eyebot and was thankful that ED-E found the intercom box on the wall by the front desk.

"What about me?" Six asked the intercom.

"Go to the right through the nearest door, up the stairs and to the right again. Find your way to the room with the catwalks. Hurry it up!" The intercom yelled.

"Alright, jeez."

Six did as she was told, killing feral ghouls and looting the dead bodies. Six ran up in the catwalks of the factory portion of the building. A balding man let her into the upstairs rooms, she assumed that he was the man who had spoken to her through the intercom.

"About time Smoothskin! Jason wants to see you so, head up the stairs and talk to him." Six glared at the little man.

"You do know you're not a ghoul right?" Six looked at him in confusion, how could an adult man think that he was a ghoul?

"Quit playing around Smoothskin!" The man walked away from Six, and now she was left to wander around the floor until she found the stairs that led to an upper level.

When she reached the top of the stairs she was taken aback, momentarily blinded by a ghoul who was waiting at the top of the stairs. He called himself Jason Bright (which Six snickered at) and he kindly asked her to clear out all of the night kin who were delaying the ghouls flight to the 'promised land'. Six shrugged at the possible religious implication, as long as he was paying her then she would get it done.

Six found the reason behind the nightkin being in the factory in the basement, a leader for the nightkin who took advice from a Brahmin skull.

"Antler says not to kill you. Antler says find the stealth boys." Six looked at the leader then the skull, clearly this nightkin suffered from a mental issue just as she did but….

"Okay, so if I find the stealth boys, you and your lot will leave?" She asked, ED-E beeped warily but Six waved the bot to quiet down.

"Yes, find stealth boys." Nodding, Six left the room.

As soon as she was out of earshot of the nightkin, she burst into laughter.

"Oh, that was too much." ED-E beeped worriedly but Six shrugged off the bot's beep.

Six went to the room where the stealth boys were supposed to be,

"Stop right there you dumb hulking—oh. Sorry about that Smoothskin, thought you was one of them stinking nightkin." Six waved it off, plastered on a sultry smile for the ghoul.

"It's alright, I was just wonderin'. There were supposed to be stealth boys here, where can I find them?"

"I don't know but the computer in the back might say something about it. Can you do me a favor first?" The ghoul holstered his sniper rifle and crouched down,

"Sure, anything for you."

"There was a friend, she was taken by the nightkin and I just wanna know if she's alive or not." Six gave him a sad smile.

"Okay, I'll go and check it out for you."

What Six did not like was that said ghoul had not mentioned that she would run into a shit ton of nightkin who were not at all happy with her being there. But, in the end she found the female ghoul, dead in a makeshift jail the nightkin had made. Six brought the news back to the ghoul,

"I'm sorry, she's dead." The male ghoul's face took on such sadness and he turned a bit from her.

"I'll never be able to see that crooked grin or her lumps of red hair...Thank you Smoothskin. I'm going to leave and get away from here now. You can come up and look at that computer." Slowly, he made his way down the stairs and out of the room.

Six looked after him as he left the room, he was truly grieving his lost companion. Finding the computer in the back of the room (along with some other goodies for her journey), she found the information Antler wanted. The transcript of the stealth boys, printing it out. She folded it and put the transcript into a pocket in her pack then made her way back to Antler and his friend.

"It says they were moved." Six pulled out the transcript, making sure it was the correct one and handed it to the nightkin.

The nightkin took it and read it,

"Antler says you don't lie. We leave now." The nightkin bellowed and took Antler in his arms.

"I hope you find them." Six smiled at the nightkin and he nodded before exiting the room. Six waited until the nightkin were completely cleared out of the basement then went back to the catwalks. Chris (as the balding man called himself) told her that he needed a few more items before the launch could be complete, she took note of these items and where Chris said they should be before heading upstairs to Jason Bright.

"Have you completed your task?" Six nodded at the glowing ghoul.

"Good, thank you so much for helping us. It means a lot to us."

"You're welcome. You deserve it as much as any normal human does." Six smiled at Jason and received one in return.

"You are a very good human; it is hard to find one such as you out in the Mojave. But, enough talk, come with us down to the basement and we will show you want we have worked hard for." Jason motioned for everyone to begin the decent and Six followed with Chris nearby.

They went into the room where Antler and his nightkin friend had been, opening a secret passage and descending further into the depths of the factory. Once in the control room, Jason turned to her and handed her a decent size bag of caps.

"You will follow Chris, he will show you a way to go and get the supplies."

"Okay." Jason left her to go into through another door with the other ghouls as Chris approached her.

"Let's go Smoothskin."

"Alright, you don't have to be so rude about it." Chris said nothing to her but made sure to look back to ensure she was following him as she left the control room.

Chris led her to a section of an underground system that had a ladder leading to a pothole in the ceiling,

"You go up through there to avoid having to go all the way back through the building again." Chris grumbled then left Six by herself.

ED-E beeped irritatedly,

"I know right? Could have been nicer." Shaking her head, Six climbed up the ladder and opened the pothole.

Making sure ED-E got through, Six shielded her eyes from the blinding sunlight.

"Alright, let's go find these supplies ED-E."

Six found her way back to REPCONN HQ after retrieving all of the supplies Chris had asked for, walking into the control room, she unpacked all of the supplies he had asked for. Chris said nothing as he began to work on the modifications. It turned out that Chris had found out he was not going on the 'Great Journey' with the other ghouls but Jason had declared him a saint. Six took a nap as Chris worked on the modifications and was woken up by Chris once they were completed.

"I think it's wonderful that you are a saint to these ghouls." Six comforted and it seemed that Chris was grateful she had told him that but he was still sad.

"Go up to the roof and get everything started." Chris told her then walked away.

"Thank you human, you have helped us greatly." Jason waved to her through the control room window and she waved back,

"Thank you for giving me the chance." Six told him, he nodded to her then began to help the other ghouls board the rockets.

Six went to the platform that Chris has designated and found the lever to launch. ED-E beeped cautiously at the panel, Six noticed the coordinates were wrong so she fixed them to the coordinates Chris had shown before and pulled the lever. Music started, music Six had heard before and it made her head hurt. The rockets launched and they went straight in the direction of the moon.

"I hope they get to where they are going ED-E." Six whispered and ED-E beeped in agreement.

 **So, I have undergone the arduous task of rewriting and finalizing Facing the Mojave. Fun! I hope everyone enjoys and Happy Holidays. :)**


	4. Sit and Dream

Six walked back into town after night fell with ED-E floating close by, they had just killed a nightkin who had been hanging around too close to town going after a resident's cattle. ED-E beeped about something but Six was too busy trying to do add up caps in her head with everything she had acquired at the REPCONN HQ that could be sold, her feet found their way up to the top of the dinosaur's mouth only to find someone completely different from Manny seemingly waiting for her.

"What are you doing up here?" The man turned around, sunglasses covering his eyes and an NCR ranger beret on his head.

"Excuse me?" Six gave the angry looking man a once over before continuing,

"I was looking for Manny. He told me to get rid of the ghouls up-"

"I know what you were doing." The man gripped his sniper rifle for a minute before relaxing it to his side.

ED-E beeped eerily. Six nodded in agreement, weirdo at 12 o' clock.

"Hm, I don't trust him but you, I can trust you." Six slid her gaze to ED-E and ED-E beeped eerily again.

"You're Boone then I take it. Manny told me you, he told me how your wife disappeared. With that happening, why trust me? A stranger?" Six did not think it was possible but somehow his anger was amplified by his grief and it concerned her.

"I need to find out who sold my wife to the Legion. Ask around the town. And here, take my beret. When you have found out who did it, take them out to in front of the dinosaur and put my beret on." Boone removed his beret and held it out to her, she frowned but Six took the beret.

"….Boone...Are you sure?" He hesitated at her question but nodded to her.

Six nodded back to him, leaving the dinosaur mouth and looked to ED-E who beeped cautiously at her.

"I don't know ED-E. His wife was sold to the Legion by someone in this town…someone he would have trusted. Don't you think he deserves to know who ruined his life?" And so, Six went to the craziest person in the town,

No-Bark.

As crazy as he might be, he would have seen something. She just had to decipher what the fuck is was. Finding herself in front of the shack door that belonged to No-Bark, Six looked around. Suspicious of anyone but she knocked on the door.

"No-Bark?" The old man had talked to her a couple of times, barely made sense but Six was nice to him.

"Mole rat men! I tell ya! Mole rat men!" Six sighed and rolled her eyes then slowly came into the shack.

"No-Bark?" She found the man calmly standing in the middle of his shack, he was looking at her.

"No-Bark, do you know anything about Boone's wife?" Six mentally tried to prepare herself for the slew of random things that would come from his mouth.

But Six was pleasantly surprised when his rant about mole rat men coming into the motel lobby to drag her off in the middle of the night because they coveted women's hair made sense. The motel lobby. Thanking No-Bark, Six made her way over to the motel and she waited patiently until Jeanie May left the motel. Sneaking in quickly, she quickly looked around the office until she found a safe.

"Jackpot." Six knelt, taking out her flat head screw driver and a bobby pin.

It was easy breaking into the safe, rooting around through the papers until she found _it._ Reading over the bill of sale, all she could do was cover her mouth in horror. Jeanie May had knowingly sold Boone's _pregnant_ wife to the Legion. Six sat there for a moment, in shock, until ED-E beeped low at her. Closing the safe and pocketing the bill of sale, Six went to sit on the couch in the lobby and waited for Jeanie May to come back, which didn't take long.

"Oh, hello dearie, you need a room for night?" Jeanie May looked at Six as the women drug her eyes up to meet Jeanie's.

"I think I saw something on the road, it could be a corpse or someone in distress. I was too afraid, can you please come and look with me to see if it's possibly a resident?" Six stood up, Jeanie May became worried.

"Come on then! Let's go see."

Six lead Jeanie May out of the lobby then down the road to out in front of the dinosaur so that Boone would have a clear shot at Jeanie May. Six turned to Jeanie May who seemed confused since she did not see anything at all.

"Where's the body at honey?" Jeanie asked and watched as a shadow passed over Six's face.

"Why did you do it?" Six asked, her voice taking on an edge of hostility, Jeanie was frightened now.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why did you sell her to the Legion?" Six pulled Boone's Beret out of her pack and Jeanie May understood now, her face flush with anger.

"She was a bitch, hated living in the town. Called it all sort of names. Like she was too good to be."

"It wasn't your choice to sell anyone." Six fixed the beret on her head, not even seconds later Jeanie May's head exploded.

Brain matter and blood splattered on Six's face, giving her a shock back into reality. She knelt on the ground for a few minutes before using her sleeve to wipe her face as much as she could of blood and brain, ED-E beeped worriedly at Six but she shrugged it off. Standing up, she went back up into the dinosaur's mouth, cleaning off the Beret as she did so. Boone didn't seem to care that she was still mostly covered in blood, Six pulled the Bill of Sale out of her pocket and handed it to him. He read it then angrily crumpled it and shoved it into his pants pocket.

"What will you do now Boone? Now that you've had your revenge and now have nothing?" Boone shrugged at her question,

"I will travel. Maybe go kill Legion until I can't anymore." Boone answered and studied Six for a few moments as she seemed to think to herself.

"You can come and travel with me Boone, I'm no fan of the Legion." Six offered, Boone took a minute or two to think about it before nodding.

"If you spare any of those bastards...I will kill you myself."

To say that Six was odd was putting it lightly, Boone found that after they had stocked up on ammo, found out information from Manny about a man in a checkered suit that the innocent looking woman was just one side of the woman he was traveling with. The innocent side was the one who talked calmly to him and gave him space when he needed it, it was a breath of fresh air then the _other_ side was a woman he wanted to avoid at all cost. She was a flirtatious woman who could get them both in trouble and pissed him off to no end with her flirting. It was almost dizzying when Six went from a sweet young woman petting Old Lady Gibson's dogs to a flirt who couldn't stop trying to get into his pants. The upside was that she had flirted with a female NCR commanding officer outside of Helios One and got in so they could find an 'idiot with glasses'.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked flat out as they made their way further into Helios One.

Six visibly stiffened at his question but sighed,

"Ever since I was shot in the head...there's two of me up here." Six poked the side of her head gently twice.

"I lost all of my memories but I've gotten a snip or two on what I assume are memories. But, she just...when she comes off...tell her off. Don't let her give you shit." Six was serious about what she had said to him, he could see that and he could also see that the other side of her caused her internal conflict that she wasn't too keen on going into a conversation about.

Boone watched in interest how Six convinced the 'idiot with glasses' to turn himself into the NCR and she was able to distribute power evenly(despite that the NCR had wanted otherwise) and they left with a smile on her face. This side, he liked this side. She reminded him of the way Carla had been before they left New Vegas, so full of life but Six wondered and stared at awed at many things. It was almost childlike how she acted then as she stared at something from the Old World.

"Do you see the fire over there?" Boone pointed at what seemed like a fire quite a bit away, Six pulled out her binoculars and looked.

"We can go check it out if you want Boone." Six offered as she put her binoculars back into her pack.

Boone nodded, if it was raider's then it meant more ammo and possibly parts for guns they could use to fix their own. It was worth a shot.

"If it's raiders you know you can't flirt the raiders to death." Six glared at Boone as they walked side by side, ED-E beeped in amusement.

"I wasn't planning on it. I was planning to hopefully not run into radiers and make it too..." Six forgot the name of the place they were going to, she pulled up her Pip-Boy to look at the map,

"188 Trading Post alive?" Boone finished and Six rolled her eyes at him and kept walking.

The fire came into view with an Old World billboard not too far behind, two men sat by the fire. A man in a duster with a cowboy hat strumming a guitar and the other an unruly neon green haired guy with a baby blue jacket sat by the fire in companionship. Until the neon haired guy saw Six, Boone tensed immediately as the guy stood up, pushed his awkward colored hair back and plastered a smile on his face.

"Be cautious Six." Boone warned in a low voice and Six nodded.

Six and Boone approached the pair,

"Hello. Nice to meet you, I'm Six and this is my companion Boone." Six held her hand out for the neon haired guy to shake and he did so with enthusiasm.

Six pulled her hand back once done, she was trying to be nice which was a good thing. Boone was thankful her other side was making a show but this guy who shook her hand was having a hard time keeping his eyes where they needed to be.

"I'm Damien, Damien Sky." He winked at Six and fixed his most charming smile on his lips but Six didn't seem to really care.

"Nice to meet you too, this is...well..this is..." Damien motioned towards the other man.

"Just call me Lonesome Drifter. Ma'am, it's nice to meet you." The drifter nodded to Six then tipped his hat to Boone.

"What are you both doing here?" Six asked the pair of men,

"I just here and play my guitar." The drifter answered with.

"I...uh...was just passing through and thought his company would be better than none." Damien responded, why tell anyone the truth?

The guy traveling with the smoking hot broad fixed him with a glare, Damien wasn't too keen on it but he could ignore it.

"Oh, I am on my way to 188 Trading Post then onward to New Vegas to find a guy who put two in my head." The voice changed for Six and Damien could see there was a sift, the other guy with her noticed it but did not say anything.

"Ah, good luck with that I guess. Uh...Mind if I tag along? I would certainly enjoy the company and you can enjoy mine." He hinted but the woman was having none of what he was offering.

"Can you shoot a gun?" Boone asked before Six spoke.

"Course I can. When ya grow up in Freeside you learn how to shoot anything you can get your hands on." Damien grinned but Boone was not impressed.

"You can tag along." Six decided.

"You become useless or save any Legion I will kill you myself." Boone threatened and Damien threw up his hands as Boone began to walk away.

"Let's go." Six ordered and caught up to Boone.

Damien kept to the back of group, the better place to be as he was able to keep an eye on Six's behind as she spoke to Boone or ED-E, the eyebot.

"So, this guy, whoever he is...he shot you in the head? Must've rattled your brains a bit." There was no response to his statement but Boone visibly stiffened and shot him a glare.

Six took off her bandana and ran a hand through her long, brown hair before fixing the bandana back to her head.

"You know, to get into New Vegas you have to have a passport or submit to a credit check." Damien told the trio and Six shook her head.

"I should have enough to get in." Confident, Damien liked that in a woman but with the NCR fellow glaring him down every time he spoke or looked in Six's direction...well...it was going to get old really quick.

"Where ya from then? I lived in Freeside all of my life." Damien asked as he caught up to walk alongside Six with a glaring Boone watching him suspiciously.

Six looked to be in deep thought for awhile as she thought about the question,

"I don't remember. When I think of home...all I can think of is the word...Divide." Boone gave Six a look, he knew something about that word but he wasn't looking like he was going to say anything.

"So...you're divided by where you think home is?" Damien tried but she shook her head at his question.

"No...that..that is the name….The Divide."

The group reached Boulder City and found that the NCR was having a standoff with a small group of Great Khans, this brought Six into the mix. She offered to be a negotiate and had only gone into the building the Great Khans were holed up in with ED-E.

"Holy shit! You're that broad Benny shot! Are you a fucking ghost?" Six raised a brow at the question that was posed to her as soon as she entered the building.

A gun was pointed at her but she paid no mind to it,

"No. I was put back together. Now, boys. Tell me where Benny is." Six leaned back onto the wall, arms crossed under her chest to bring attention to her breasts.

"Rat bastard stabbed us in the back, he took the chip and ran like a fucking pussy back to New Vegas." Six stiffened at the mention of a chip.

Flashes of a chip in her mind had her flustered for a moment.

"What chip?" The Khan shrugged,

"Some platinum looking chip. Now, can we talk about us walking out of here alive?" The Khan nervously added and Six nodded.

"We can certainly talked about it. You were so nice in telling me what I needed to know. How about, I get you an NCR escort. As long as you keep to the end of the deal and stay the fuck out of trouble?" Six smirked at the Great Khans,

"Deal." A Khan handed her a silver engraved lighter,

"When you see Benny, do us a favor and stick this up his ass would you?" Six grinned, oh she would do that and so much more.

Nodding, she left the building and made her way back to Lt. Monroe.

"Lt. Monroe, escort the Khans out of the city." Lt. Monroe gave her a shocked look,

"I have to-but-"

"Did I fucking stutter? Do you have no honor as NCR? Mercy and honor is what you are about, isn't it?" Six asked with a glare at the Lt. Monroe, knowing she hit a nerve.

"They will get the escort. Thanks for your help civilian." Six nodded and received a bag of coin for her trouble, she put it in her pack and went back to Boone and Damien.

ED-E beeped a couple of times,

"Of course not ED-E. We are going to find somewhere in the town to lay down for the night." Six told the eyebot, Damien looked at the bruenette with a look.

"You never said you understood the eyebot." Damien received a scream of sorts from ED-E and threw up his hands.

"Okay! I get it! I get it!"

Six chuckled and looked to Boone,

"Boulder City doesn't have a motel or place to stay. There is an old Train Station northeast of here." Boone pointed in the direction and Six pulled her binoculars out, looking with them to see the opening for a train station where he had pointed.

"Right then. Let's go." Six put her binoculars away and began to walk in the direction of the train station.

"I'll take first watch until midnight then you can do second." Boone told Damien,

"Sure, fine by me I suppose." Not that he was really well-versed in watching out for anyone other than himself.

"ED-E, you take watch with them both, okay?" Six told the eyebot, who, beeped happily at Boone but gave a low wail to Damien.

"Deal with it. Picky ass bot." Six grumbled and received a screech by the eyebot but Six just rolled her eyes and ignored the eyebot.

They made it to the Train Station in no time,

"We will head out tomorrow. I've been getting some strange radio signals and my Pip-Boy located where they are coming from so I would like to check it out at least." Six told the men as they climbed the stairs to the Train Station.

Once inside the Train Station, they all set up their sleeping places then Boone began to find things to make a fire. Boone discreetly watched as Damien seemed to follow Six's every move, this pissed him off. Whether he was looking to score sexually or steal all their shit and run was still up in the air and Boone liked neither option.

"Can I help Boone? Boone looked up to Six who had come over to him,

"Go ahead outside; I will be out in a moment." Boone mumbled and Six saluted him then left, all while Damien was still watching her ass.

Boone turned to Damien, standing up and moving towards him.

"You." Damien looked up at Boone's voice and tried to pretend to be interested in La Phantoma!

"Yes?" Boone stopped in front of Damien and looked down at him, Damien wasn't too keen on the man looking down on him.

"I suggest you keep your eyes up at her face." Damien wasn't one to start trouble with someone he knew could rightly kick his ass but even after a week plus traveling with the hard ass he was going to speak up to this guy.

"Look, Boone. I don't know what your deal is but I want none of-" Boone had him off of the floor and in his face in seconds, Damien wasn't even sure what had happened.

"Listen here punk. I've kept people alive longer than you've been alive. Don't fuck with me and don't fuck with her." Boone released Damien and Damien straightened his jacket and collar.

"I don't know what your problem is-"

"Look at her ass again and I'm going to you to the Deathclaws." Boone warned and Damien tensed at the threat, he knew Boone could follow through,

"She isn't some Vegas whore you can play around with." Boone left Damien alone in the Train Station to think after that statement and went outside to meet up with Six.

"Look, this stick seems dry enough Boone!" Six came running up to Boone with a few twigs in her arms but he didn't need to look at them, he had begun to teach her survival tips to help her out in case he wasn't there.

"Go put them in the station." Boone grumbled and Six did as she was told.

Sic came into the station to see Damien reading a La Phantoma! And mumbling to himself about Boone.

"Is there something wrong Damien?" Six questioned as she set the twigs up far enough away from their sleeping spaces.

"Yeah, your NCR boy needs to back off. He almost choked me out." Damien angrily spat out as he straight his coat and shirt again after setting the La Phantoma! Down.

"You wouldn't have to worry about Boone if you didn't stare at my ass like it's a piece of meat." Damien looked up, her voice had changed slightly from what he was used to, more sultry now.

"W-What?" Damien stammered out.

"Boone likes me." Six told Damien,

"I can understand if you're his gal and all but damn." Six looked back at Damien, her green eyes darker than normal, this was not the Six he was used to.

"I gave him closure….He...He is a nice guy. He really is. Keeping watch after me..." Six turned away from Damien as he gave her a shocked look.

Boone had heard what _she_ said, so her other side was keeping tabs on everything that was happening. He appreciated her words and it was good to know that _she_ appreciated him watching out for her. Coming into the room, he began to make a fire with the twigs. Six handed out the food for night and they all ate in silence. Six and Damien went to sleep and Boone took first watch with his sniper rifle armed and ready to kill. He was far enough from the sleeping spaces that he wouldn't be a noticed but also close enough so that he could keep an eye on Six and Damien. Damien woke up after what seemed like a couple of hours of sleep, his groggy eyes focused on Six, who was hovering over him with a smirk….and not one that would be good for him. Leaning in close, Six nipped his ear.

"How bad do you want to fuck me Damien?" Her voice was husky, this was the Six from earlier but different.

Her hand snaked down to the bulge in his pants and she touched him,

"How badly?" She whispered and he came.

Six chuckled,

"Six." Damien heard Boone say, it was a warning of sorts.

"That bad and I didn't even do anything." Damien panted; her chuckle was evil as she moved from hovering over him and moved over to Boone.

He could not believe what had just happened to him. He had just come from her voice and touch alone, not even continuous touching! That was not the normal Six, that was someone completely different but looked just like her.

"What the fuck." Was all Damien could say to what just happened.


	5. Goin' Under

Six ducked behind a large pillar of rubble next to Boone as they heard another super mutant yell, Damien was behind a nearby pile of rubble with his revolver gripped harshly in his hand. Six, in her almighty wisdom, had decided to help Neil, a super mutant who had been nice to Six. His task had been to help clear the super mutants out from a top the particular mountain they were on, Neil had asked that they try not to kill anyone but it was becoming increasingly hard, especially now that they had been spotted and were being shot at.

"You know, I really wish we could have just gone to the 188 Trading Post!" Damien yelled before he turned, fired a few shots at a super mutant with a minigun pointed right at the group.

"There is someone up there who needs our help!" Six yelled back then came out of her hiding spot, shooting the super mutant several times before Boone blew it's head off with his sniper rifle.

Six sighed and wiped her forehead free of sweat,

"We shouldn't have backtracked. We should have headed for the trading post." Boone whispered to her and Six nodded.

"In truth...I wanted to come back and see Doc Mitchell again. It's been awhile and I just want to make sure the town is doing okay." Six made sure only Boone could hear what she said, he nodded to her.

The sun was setting already; a chill breeze swept across the mountain and caused the whole party to shiver. They needed a place to sleep for the night to avoid the cold. However, super mutants rarely gave up on any enemy that would come their way and these super mutants were no exception. They snuck up behind the dome before the top of the mountain to find Neil.

"Tabitha stays up there." Neil pointed and Six nodded to the super mutant.

"Though, is there any way to resolve this without having to kill this Tabitha person?" Neil thought about the female human's question then nodded.

"Rhonda, she could get Tabitha to stop and leave this place." Six nodded,

"Who's Rhonda?" Damien asked and Neil just looked at him without answering.

"Let's assume that Rhonda is our savior if we can get to her." Six said and ED-E beeped.

"Okay." She answered ED-E.

"Thank you Neil." Neil just nodded at Six's thanks and began to walk back down the mountain, Six watched.

"Where are you going Neil?" The super mutant stopped at her question and looked back to her before answering,

"To Jacobstown." Then continued on his way.

"He's a nice guy." Six smiled.

"He's a super mutant, not a guy Six." Damien said and shook his head when she shrugged at him.

The group continued up the mountain and took out a large Nightkin with a missle launcher that had Annabelle painted beautifully on the sides. Six snickered, admired the missile launcher before folding it and taking the spare ammo for it that the Nightkin had, it all went into her pack.

"Do you really need a missile launcher?" Damien asked as he eyed the end of the launcher sticking out of her pack.

"Damien baby, there is always going to be someone with a bigger and badder gun out there than you." He remembered that voice, her sexiness increased tenfold just by saying the statement and his dick was hard.

He wanted to show her how big his was and he wasn't talking about his gun. They went into a storage building, looted the place for ammo and snacks before the found a maintenance robot with the name 'Rhonda' etched on it.

"This is… Rhonda?" Damien let his fingers glide over the robot,

"Anyone know how to fix it?" Boone asked and Damien nodded.

Six and Boone watched Damien went to work on fixing the robot and in no time Rhonda was up and ready to leave Black Mountain. The group followed Rhonda outside as she for Tabotha, the very large Tabitha came out of another building and hollered happily when she Rhonda.

"These nice folks fixed me up. How's about givin' them something for their troubles?" Rhonda suggested and Tabitha readily agreed, handing Six all of the keys she had.

"That one is for footlockers in building where Rhonda was, this one to jail cell, this on to-"

"Alright, we get it. Go on and safe travels with Rhonda!" Six wanted them gone sooner than later.

They watched the group of super mutants and robot leave the mountain before going into the buildings to loot.

"I've had enough super mutants to last me for the rest of my life." Damien commented as he pinched the bridge of his nose as they came in front of a door Six hadn't noticed before.

Opening it with a key, Six was surprised to see someone inside.

"Oh shit!" Damien yelled as he saw the person.

"Thanks for letting me outta here Boss." The person extended his hand out to Six and she shook it.

"No problem, are you okay?" She asked, looking him over for any wounds that he may have.

"My knees are killin' me but that's about it." Six found that she rather liked this person's accent, it was very smooth and it was pleasing to hear her.

"I'm Six."

"Raul."

"It was nice meeting you Boss, but I need to get back home." Boone could see that the ghoul was older, old ghouls complained about their knees and other joints often.

"Why don't you come with us?" She asked before Raul even had a chance to leave.

"You sure Boss? Not a lot of people like gouls." Raul looked at her in hope, it had been awhile since he had someone else besides Tabitha to talk to and she was poor company compared to the present company.

Six didn't understand why others wouldn't like ghouls, he was a nice to her and it wouldn't be bad to have another person to talk to.

"Yes! I'm sure! It'd be nice to have someone else to talk to!" Six was excited, she had always been a fan of Old World history and maybe this ghoul could tell her more about it, ghouls were supposed to be people from the Old World.

"Where we headin'?" Raul wondered,

"To Goodsprings, I have a friend there. We can sell some things and get money for ammo and food." Six answered and Raul nodded.

"Onward then."

"Nice to see you again Six. I see that vault suit is treatin' you good, eh?" Doc Mitchell handed Six a bottle of Nuka-Cola and sat down in his favorite armchair as he sipped on his own Nuka-Cola.

Six had come in alone to see Doc Mitchell, it was nice to see him again but she needed to talk to him without anyone else there to hear this conversation.

"It is! It is very comfortable. I just wanted to stop by the town and see how it is..." Six sipped the Nuka-Cola and relaxed a little on the couch.

"I've wanted to talk to you about something Doc." Six set her Nuka-Cola down on the stand and she leaned forwards with her hands clasped together.

"Oh?" Doc Mitchell was concerned now.

"I've started noticing something….different about myself. Now that I would remember if I was different than this but...Just half a week ago I made a traveling companion…. _orgasm_ without really doing anything." Six fiddled with her fingers to keep herself preoccupied, her mind was screaming at her to stop talking.

"Sounds like he has a premature-"

"I couldn't stop myself from doing it or saying what I said to him. I'm no floozy Doc...this is scaring me. I feel like I'm trapped in my own body...looking through my eyes but not being able to stop it. It's like... _she_ takes over and I have no choice." Six felt tears being to prick her eyes and a few escaped.

Doc Mitchell scratched his chin and stood up, going over to his bookshelf and pulling out a book. He searched then once he found what he was looking for he read for a couple of minutes. Shutting the book, he sighed.

"You seemed to have gotten a form of schizophrenia. I did not think to expect this." Doc Mitchell walked over to the window and looked out as he thought about what Six was dealing with.

"How do I get rid of it?" She didn't know what this 'schizophrenia' was but she didn't want it anymore.

"You...You can't get rid of it Six. I've read that children 5 and up can get it but grow out of it at puberty….or you could get it at puberty. Something had to set it off...the bullet to your head was what did it. Sometimes schizophrenia needs to be set off." Doc Mitchell looked back at Six who was now crying in full force.

"But Doc, I don't know what I'm going to do if I do worse than just simply touch someone! I don't know if I'm a virgin!" She sobbed into her hands.

"You will have to find a way to cope Six." Doc told her and she shook her head angrily at him,

"How am I supposed to cope with something like this!"

"I don't know. You best be getting back to your task at hand...to your group." Six sniffled and rubbed her nose on her sleeve but the evidence would not go away as quickly as she wanted it to.

Her task would keep her going, knowing that Benny was in the New Vegas Strip just living his betrayal like the king he thought he was. He would pay for it all.

"Thank you Doc. I'm going to try and deal with this...only thing I can do. I have no other options." Six sighed, stood up and the walked over to Doc Mitchell and gave him a hug which was returned.

"You were lucky and strong enough to survive the bullet to your skull. You can and will survive this." Doc Mitchell rubbed her back and the let her go.

"Thank you again Doc." Six smiled.

Doc Mitchell nodded to her and watched her leave his house. Six made her way down to her small group that were standing on the porch to the Saloon, ED-E beeped in concern. Raul and Boone saw the redness around her eyes.

"You okay Boss?" Raul came up to her and offered her a bottle of purified water, she took it and splashed her face a little with water before drinking the rest.

"Yeah, I just...I have to come to terms with some things. Make decisions that should have been made before we even came here." Sighing, Six leaned against a support beam as the dry desert wind whipped and her hair and face.

"We can take a break Boos, enjoy the scenery. _Reposar un rato_." She smiled gratefully at Raul but shook her head.

"We have enough daylight to make it to Primm, Sheriff Meyers will let us stay in the hotel for a day or two. That should give me enough time to make up my mind about somethings." Six walked off of the porch then turned and began to head up the hill towards the cemetery.

Damien came out seconds later with a smile on his face and a half emprty bottle of vodka in his hand,

"Where's Six? I saw her out here just a minute ago." Boone shook his head and went into the saloon to get a few more things for the journey to Primm.

"Boss is going' up the hill. _Necesidades de confort_." Raul then began to go up the hill to follow Six.

Damien looked up to where Six was going, concern was etched over his face. So, he followed behind Raul so he did not make his presence known to either of them.

"You okay Boss?" Six gasped at Raul's voice and turned to see him rubbing his left knee before walking over to her, she sat in front of the grave she had been dug out of.

Raul looked at the empty grave she was staring at,

"I was buried here." She whispered.

The pair sat in silence for a few long minutes before Raul spoke up,

"I'm sad for ya Boss. This old _vaquero_ knows pain and inner turmoil when he sees it." Her eyes found his and he could as plain as day that she had too much inner turmoil for one young woman to carry.

"I...I don't know Raul. Being shot in the head really does mess you up. Everything I've done….I can't remember anymore. My whole life was just taken in the blink of an eyes and sometimes I to remember and other times..." Six sighed, sadness written all over her face.

"Sometimes you wonder if it's even worth knowing." Raul added and he received a nod.

"Boss, if you ever need a good talk this old _vaquero_ will listen." Six smiled at Raul then gave him a hug.

"Thank you so much Raul." Raul could ony laugh at her bold but honest heart; it was rare that he had seen someone so light-hearted and kind towards everyone.

" _Te atesoro."_ Raul whispered to her.

"Come, we have a lot of walking to do so let's get moving Boss." Raul helped her up as she nodded.

Damien stayed out of sight; he swore he was becoming Boone about the whole situation with Six. Sure, he wanted to take a ride of the sexy Six train but any other time he had to watch out for her. She treated him kindly and he would not let that go to waste. But, he would hate if Six had some kinky fetish for ghouls but Damien reminded himself that Raul was a ghoul and that most women steered clear of them at all times. Raul was a great guy, nice and laidback while loving to get his hand dirty by doing hard physical labor, he was built on years of physical labor and it was seen with the muscle that was showing but Damien wouldn't let Six be swooned by a ghoul. No matter how nice he was.

"You enjoy spying on a private conversation?" Damien almost jumped out of his skin at Boone's voice, he turned and saw Boone with his arms folded across his chest.

"I didn't want the ghoul pulling any moves." It was partially true but Boone could see right through his half truth, he swore the man was not human sometimes.

"We are heading out, get your shit ready." Damien nodded at Boone's warning and shot down the hill like a fire was under his heels.

The group made it to Primm just as the sun was setting and thankfully Sheriff Meyers was still awake.

"You're welcome to the first floor of the Bison Steve, I don't expect you here more than two days before you're on your way again. I'll make sure Nash has some supplies to trade in the morning for you and your group." Sheriff Meyers tipped his hat at Six.

"Thank you Meyers, I appreciate it." Six smiled at the sheriff and he nodded before he left the group by the Vikki and Vance Casino.

"I am going to go and get lucky at the casino. Haven't been to one in awhile." Damien rubbed his hands together and made his way into the casino.

"I guess we should go and get places set up at the hotel." Six shrugged and the rest of the group went into the Bison Steve Hotel.

It was a bit cleaner than it had been before, any sign of the Powder Gangers was now gone. Boone got a fire ready while Raul debated on what he wanted to make for dinner. Raul decided on Brahmin Steaks, Blamco Mac & Cheese and Maize. All were cooked to perfection with a little kick to it. Raul's cooking was always good, he knew how to season food very well and cook it perfectly. Boone, Six and Raul ate in silence. The two men noticed something different in Six, she was deep in though even as she ate. After dinner, Boone found himself a place to sleep and began to clean his sniper rifle.

"That is a well-oiled machine there _hombre._ " Boone looked up to Raul and nodded at his statement but said no more.

"I've noticed that your rifle has an issue with jamming, may I? I will treat her like a lover." Raul held his hand out, Boone knew full well of his baby's jamming problem but after several attempts he could not find the reason.

Boone hesitantly let Raul have his nsiper rifle but saw the ghoul went straight to work, sitting down next to Boone.

"She is old but I can see you keep her very pretty, no caked blood or sweat." Raul handled it like he said he would, treating Boone's sniper rifle like a lover.

Tough hands that were gentle and compassionate, Boone watched as Raul carefully disassembled the rifle and placed the parts gently upon the carpet. Six came over with ED-E, shushed the beeping bot and sat down to watch Raul work.

"The way you handle those parts Raul, it's….beautiful." Six whispered and Raul nodded to her.

The pair watched Raul as he fixed the sniper rifle, then put the pieces back together and handed it back to Boone. It's owner tested it out several times and a smirked tugged on the edges of Boone's mouth.

"Thank you." Boone nodded to Raul, thankful he had fixed the jam.

"No problem. A well-loved weapon is like a _niño,_ it is your life." Raul added.

"Can you teach me how to fix weapons as well as you do?" Six asked Raul while giving him a pleading look, Raul laughed.

" _Sí._ Your shooting is good, as well as your cleaning but your fixing...not so much Boss." Raul laughed and Six flushed in embarrassment but smiled.

Then her face fell into a frown.

"...I have to talk to both of you."

Damien came back later that night, mostly drunk and 200 caps richer than he was before. He ate the left over food that had been laid out for him. Boone and Raul were sitting by the fire, they were silent but Boone shot Damien a look. Six was not too far from the pair of men, on a mattress, her eyes still open but Six was in no mood to talk anymore.

"Sup guys?" Damien slurred a little bit but Boone and Raul ignored him.

Damien shrugged, grabbed his plate and began to eat.

"Mmm, Raul. Your food is always so good. I am so glad I get to have this for dinner." Damien was looking for a reaction and he wasn't getting any, from anyone.

He finished his food,

"I'm going to get some rest. We gotta be up early. Night guys." Boone and Raul nodded at Damien's words but said nothing as he went to find another mattress on the other side of the room and laid down.

Raul and Boone both went to their respective places to sleep. Both troubled by what had been discussed by themselves and Six. Raul was asleep before Boone, he laid awake for what seemed like forever before finally falling asleep on his side. Only to be woken up by hands creeping over his chest but his own hands were quick in grabbing the hands assaulting him and flipped the person onto their back.

"Boone..." It was Six but it wasn't and he knew it.

"You know better." He whispered to her, he did not want to alert Raul or Damien of what was happening since the fire had long since died out.

"Do I?" Her voice was sultry but she didn't move to try and struggle against his hold on her wrists.

"You do." Boone wanted to know why she was choosing now to make her presence very much known to him.

"You just don't give in, do you?" Her voice was irritated now, Boone rolled his eyes.

"And you just don't give up."

"I don't want to give up…." Her voice sounded soft now but it still wasn't the Six he knew, it was _her._

"No one is asking you to give up but you can't keep doing this. You have to find Benny, that is important to both of you." Boone let go of her wrists Six curled them up to her chest.

"She doesn't want me here...what else am I to do?" Six looked up at Boone, he rolled off of her and onto his side next to her.

Six turned into her side and watched Boone,

"I found her." Boone told Six, and for a moment she did not know what he meant.

"And?"

"I'll kill you before I let the Legion get it's hands on you." He told her harshly before turning his back to her.

Six removed herself from Boone's side and went back to her mattress, laying back down and thinking about Boone's pregnant wife and how he had found her before she fell back asleep.

 **I edited this chapter from what the original had mainly because I felt it would give more depth to the characters this way.**

 **Hopefully it is still enjoyable.**


	6. Johnny Guitar

Damien noticed the next morning that everyone seemed a bit on edge except for him, like something shifted in the dynamic of the group. Raul was quiet just as Boone normally was and Six was keeping to herself which was odd, she was normally chatty. The tension didn't calm until they reached 188 Trading Post, Boone and Raul went to barter for ammo and gun repairs while Six made her way over to a hooded woman near the food trader. Damien walked over to Six, tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention. Six stopped talking to the young woman and turned to look at Damien,

"Damien?" Six looked a bit irritated at his interruption,

"Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Six nodded then turned back to the young woman.

"Veronica, you can come with us. Find the grumpy First Recon guy with the Spanish ghoul. Tell them I sent you." Six smiled at Veronica as the other woman smiled and ran off to find the two men Six told her about.

"I can't wait to see New Vegas!" Veronica yelled excitedly when she ran off.

"Can't you let me know what's going on here?" Damien gave Six a look as he spoke, he wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Damien, what the fuck are you talking about?" Six irritably answered as she turned to look at Damien with a glare.

"Since the other morning, Boone, you and Raul have all been on edge. It's like something is going to happen and only you three know about it." Six rolled her eyes at Damien's words.

Six gave Damien a threatening look, either he dropped the subject or he would regret it.

"Damien, whatever happened is none of your damn business and you would do well to leave it be." Six then turned away from Damien and walked away, leaving him to stand by himself.

Damien was not happy about this turn of events, whatever was going on he hoped he didn't find out at the last possible minute or what continued to be left in the dark. So, he went to find Raul or Boone to see if they would confide in him the details on what had occurred. He found Boone talking to Six and Veronica then spotted Raul at the edge of the trading post.

"Raul?" Damien walked up towards the ghoul but was not acknowledged.

"I was wondering Raul...It seems like Boone, Six and yourself have all been on edge since we left the other day. I wanted to know what's going on so that maybe I can help." Raul shifted his eyes to Damien who had come to stand next to him as he spoke.

"Damien, there are things in this life that certain people have no business knowing. Let it be Damien." Raul then walked away from Damien, going back towards the trading post.

How was Damien just let it be when he knew it had to something important that had happened?

After leaving the 188 Trading Post, the group had made their way to the Hidden Valley with Veronica leading the way for them. During the night when they camped in a room, in a bunker in the Hidden Valley, Veronica told them all that they were going to a Brotherhood of Steel Bunker. Veronica apologized many times for being secretive but Six was understanding. Not many of the current militant factions were friendly towards one another. Veronica had led them into the Brotherhood of Steel Bunker, which had Boone irritable towards the now revealed Brotherhood of Steel member. Alarms went off when they entered the bunker but they were allowed to proceed through under heavy guard, but Six and Veronica were the only ones allowed to go to Elder McNamara. The pair of women were escorted into the chamber where Elder McNamara was in and said man came into view. Pure white hair, whether from age or from stress of the job, no one knew but he looked to be in his forties so Six could assumed it was the job he had. Sternly, Elder McNamara sized both of the women up, Six looked at Veronica who seemed to be adopting a pleading look at his scrutinized her.

"I was quite surprised when I heard Veronica had brought outsiders into the chapter, but I was not expecting you." Elder McNamara had fixed his gaze on Six, who felt uncomfortable under his gaze but looked up at him with an irritated look.

"Excuse me?" Six was already starting to feel a sense that she had spoken to him before but she was trying to ignore it.

"Elder McNamara, what are you talking about? Six is new to the Mojave…well…recently new to everything really." Six lifted up a chunk of her hair to reveal the dent from the bullets.

It was confusing as hell to have the sense that Elder McNamara was someone she knew, he knew her and it made her wonder if maybe he knew something about who the old Six was.

"Never mind. I was surprised to find these outsiders in the bunker but, I have need of you, if you will accept. We are currently in a lockdown and we sent scouts to the outside. We cannot communicate with these scouts so, if I give you the coordinates will you find them for me? If they are dead take the holotapes from their bodies, Veronica knows what to look for. If you refuse, I will harbor no ill will against you but you will still be Veronica's responsibility." Elder McNamara explained then sat down at his desk, of sorts.

"I will talk with my friends and then give you an answer." Elder McNamara nodded at Six's statement and watched her leave the room.

"So? What happened?" Damien asked excitedly when Six came through the door.

Six explained to everyone what Elder McNamara was asking for,

"I'm not sure I like running around for the Brotherhood of Steel." Boone had his arms folded over his chest as he spoke,

"I agree Boss, these guys ain't like no Brotherhood I've ever seen." Raul added.

"I don't like it much either but I want to prove myself to the Brotherhood, show that we can be trusted. Never know when you need support from people like this." Six argued back.

She was right, of course, having powerful allies when a possible war could break out at any time between the NCR and the Legion was a must. Looking to Boone, he was thinking about her statement. After a minute or two, he looked up and nodded. Six nodded back to him then went back to Elder McNamara,

"We will do this for you. Because you Veronica's family and a family should be at its safest."

The group went to Black Mountain and REPCONN HQ, all the while, Six wished she had left Veronica back at the bunker. The young woman had been silent the whole time, her face going slack and pale at the sight of the dead people, the people she had grown up with. Six hated seeing anyone in the position that Veronica was in, it brought back flashbacks of a dead city…something she could not help feeling guilty about despite that she did not know what the place was.

"I don't know how we are getting into Nellis Air Force Boss. These old knees can't outrun missiles." Raul commented as they began to walk up the hill to the disastrous field that was laid ruined before Nellis Air Force Base.

Six was not in the mood for any of this shit, she was tired, tired of walking or running. She was tired of having to deal with the shitty adventures that always seemed to plague her. A man ran up to them at the top of the hill,

"Whoa there! You will get slaughtered unless you buy my map to outrun the Boom—" And the man's head exploded into bloody chunks.

Six was breathing heavy as her gun was held up, she had killed the man just for speaking. The body slumped to the ground and Six watched with a detached look at the body.

"What the fuck was that?" Damien asked and he ran over to the dead man, leaning down to look at the body.

"I will go into the Boomer's Territory myself. Stay here, all of you." Six holstered her gun as she spoke then began to walk forward.

"Six, you shouldn't go in there alone." Raul pleaded but she ignored him.

"Awe! Come on Six! This isn't worth dying for!" Veronica cried, but she too, fell on deaf ears.

Six sprinted off to the left, behind all of the house. Sweat poured from her as she avoided the missiles aimed at her until she hit a fence. When had been the last time she had ever run like this? Grabbing onto the links, she made her way to the gate as fast as she could, a male voice spoke to her as she fell to her knees at the gate.

"How did you avoid all of those missiles?"

"Did you ever think duck, run, duck, run would never work?" Six answered as she looked up, her vision swam then went black as she passed out in front of the gate.

"Fuck! They took her!" Damien yelled as he looked through his binoculars, ED-E whirled unhappily.

He let the binoculars fall onto his chest and turned to the group sitting behind him, they were nervous about this turn of events.

"They know we are here, the know where she came from." Boone was the only one who did not seem nervous, at least, not like the rest of the group, he sat sharpening his combat knife.

"So, are we going to leave her at the mercy of those xenophobic fucks? Damien yelled at Boone, but received no response from the stoic military man.

"You would leave her to those assholes?" Damien spat,

"All of you were just looking for a reason for her to be left—" Boone had Damien by the collar off of the ground in a tight grip.

"I'm only going to say this once so listen carefully. Shut the fuck up or go back to whatever shit hole you came the fuck out of Damien before I pull this knife on you while you sleep and leave you to the deathclaws." Boone held the knife close to Damien's face before releasing him, Damien fell to the ground in pain but gave Boone a glaring look.

Damien could not have been angrier at this.

"Do you think they'll let us see her?" Veronica asked Boone.

"Hopefully soon." Boone responded calmly and went back to sharpening his combat knife.

Six moaned in pain as she woke, the pain in the scar on her head made her bring her hand up to the spot gently.

"I'm glad you're up outsider. We were afraid that you wouldn't wake up." Six slowly opened her eyes to blurry vision, but after blinking several times it cleared.

There was an older woman sitting on the table next to the couch she was laying on, she seemed motherly as she looked at Six.

"Takes more than that to kill me." Six commented as she sat up,

"How long have I been out?" She asked the older woman.

"Only a day and a half. Here, I have some soup for you." The older woman moved from the table and went over to a nearby desk.

She grabbed a bowl with a spoon then walked back over to Six, she held the bowl out. Six nodded in thanks at the soup as her hands cupped the bowl. Six devoured the stew in seconds then was handed a bottle of Nuka Cola to wash the stew down, Six could not help but sigh in content after she was finished with the small meal.

"My name is Six." Six told the older woman,

"I am Mother Pearl, Leader of the Boomers." The older woman seemed hesitant, but she extended her hand to Six.

It was natural for Six to grasp and shake the woman's hand.

"I had a small group with me—"

"They are still waiting far outside the town limits." Mother Pearl told Six, it was a relief that they were waiting for her.

"I know…I know it's asking a lot but could they come in please?" Mother pearl nodded at her request and Six slowly tried to stand up, only to fall back onto the couch.

"You will be weak for a bit. Just rest a while, I'll let the guards to get your friends." Six nodded at Mother Pearl, going back to a laying position on the couch.

Mother Pearl left the room and turned to the guard standing outside of the door,

"Tell Raquel to send two guards out to get the injured woman's party. Tell them Six sent for them."

"Six!"

The loud, female voice startled Six awake from her nap. She looked around to see who it was an saw Veronica running into the room towards her with ED-E screeching happily behind her.

"They let you in Veronica?" Six groaned as she sat up on the couch,

"Not just her Boss." Six turned and saw Raul and Boone coming in as well, but Six furrowed her brow.

"Where's Damien?" Her eyes scanned the shack but did not see who she asked about.

"He decided to stay outside." Boone answered with such a coldness to his voice, she had only heard that once before.

Six shrugged it off and relaxed back on the couch, Veronica came and sat next to her and smiled.

"Here I thought that I was going to wake up in a grave again." Six chuckled lightly but the fear had been real for her.

Six had several dreams where she was being buried in a grave, feeling the dirt being shoveled onto her body. It was a terrifying experience. Mother Pearl came in,

"Thank you for taking care of me." Six gave Mother Pearl a genuine smile of appreciation and Mother Pearl nodded,

"I want to teach the young people here that not all outsiders are bad."

"I was surprised you let Raul in." Six commented,

"We cannot be afraid of the Mojave forever Miss Six." Mother Pearl said as she sat down on a chair near the couch.

"It is hard for the young people of the Boomers to see what the Mojave can be." Mother Pearl told the group,

"It is hard to see the flower when it is surrounded by a cactus." Raul added and Mother Pearl nodded in agreement.

Raul was right, the Mojave was like a cactus. You wanted the water it held but never looked at the beauty of its flower. There were people and places worth saving in the Mojave even if people did not realize it.

"Become acquainted with the base, walk around and when you ready: find Raquel. She will direct you as to how you can help us." Mother Pearl told them then shooed the group outside.

Six took in the sights of the base, saw Damien leaning up against a shack smoking a cigarette. Damien had a look of agitation on his face. He also seemed in deep thought, so Six decided it was best if she let him be. Whatever he was thinking about would mostly be talked about at a later time.

"We should walk around the base; get a feel for the area." Boone suggested,

"Yes! I wanna see what it is like! I've never been on a real air force base before! Come on, let's go!" Veronica grabbed Six's hand and began to drag her away from the two men and eyebot.

Boone slid his gaze to Damien, who was glaring back at him angrily; Boone shrugged it off then turned to begin following the two women with Raul and ED-E. Damien was an issue that needed to be dealt with, Boone just wasn't sure how he was going to deal with the other man and the strife he currently caused. However, it would have to wait until the mess with the Brotherhood of Steel was over with. Six found Raquel who told Six that if she wanted to help that she could go and fix the broken solar panels in the field for the Boomers, so Six decided she would do just that. There were a few ants near the solar panels, ED-E took care of them as Six and Veronica began to fix the broken solar panels with what they had available with them.

"You would think ED-E hates bugs more than anyone, but, in fact, ED-E is fascinated by them." Six yelled to Veronica as they worked on the solar panels.

Veronica laughed and ED-E let out a few beeps of displeasure at Six for revealing information about itself.

"Veronica, we haven't had the time to actually talk privately with one another. We should get to know each other." Six said as she finished a solar panel and walked over to a broken solar panel by Veronica.

"What do you want to talk about? There's really not a lot I can ask you since you don't remember anything, but I am an open book." Veronica finished the solar panel she had been working on and relaxed, pushing the hood from her head.

"What was it like growing up with the Brotherhood of Steel?" Six asked as she began to work on another broken solar panel.

Veronica chuckled lightly,

"Like any other dysfunctional family really. Everything was pretty good until Father Elijah left. Never quite understood it all really, but I was so young then. Everything seemed to be falling apart at Helios One and many saw Father Elijah as a monster. Before he left, he told me he was going to find 'one of the greatest treasures in the Old World'. That was what he called it. It was heartbreaking to see him go, but….she had left at the same time…it was…it was just a bad time for me." Veronica pushed her brown hair out of her face and looked to Six, neither of them had expected Veronica to open up like she had.

"Veronica, have you been in love?" Six questioned softly,

"Once. In the Brotherhood of Steel, they frown upon…same sex relationships. Same sex couples are at times, bullied and made fun of but the parents are the worst. Father Elijah stepped in and things had to end between her and I. Then she left, the burden of it was too much for her to handle so she just…left. She was beautiful and no other woman could compare to her." Veronica seemed to grow distant as she spoke, not sure about opening herself up even more than she had previously.

"I'll go see how the guys are doing at the medical clinic." Six finished the solar panel and excused herself from the awkwardness that was forming because of Veronica's words.

Veronica needed space and Six would let her have all the space she needed. Hearing Veronica open up to her made Six feel…alone. Veronica had the ability to dig up her past and relive it while Six did not. Sometimes the thought made Six cry at night when no one was watching, there was nothing except for the bits and pieces she had picked up since she had woken up at Doc Mitchell's house. Six's feet carried her to Raquel, who showed her where the medical clinic was then she made her way over to the clinic. Entering the clinic, she found Boone and Raul cleaning their hands free of blood. Boone then lit a cigarette and began to smoke,

"How did it go?" Six asked as she walked close to the pair.

"All are alive and healing well boss. Quick patches are my specialty." Raul answered with a grin.

"They'll live to see another day." Boone commented then took a long drag of his cigarette.

"That's good, we finished the solar panels—wait, where's Damien? I thought I saw him this morning." Six looked around the clinic but did not see Damien.

"He left." Boone stated.

Six frowned at the statement, had something happened that she did not know about? She would not let it get her down though,

"Alright, well, let's get some lunch and then I'll talk to Loyal about this plane I have heard about from Raquel." Six smiled and motioned for the men to follow her.

Boone and Raul followed her to the eating place they had in the hangar, Veronica met them there to get some food as well. As they ate Raul regaled them of tales from his days as a _Vaquero_. They hooted and hollered in admiration for the old ghoul. After lunch, Boone went back to the clinic and Veronica went to check out the simulation machines in another part of the hangar, leaving Raul and Six to go and talk to Loyal about the plane. Raul and Six listened to Loyal tell them, in detail, about the crashed B-29 bomber in Lake Mead. The way he spoke about it reminded Six of someone who was in awe. Six could see that Loyal wanted to impart his knowledge and experiences onto the young generation of Boomers, his need to impart his knowledge was not lost on Raul. They left to find Jack, who would help them would the breathing apparatus for going underwater to retrieve the Lady in the Water, and Six looked up to Raul.

"Are you okay?" Six was concerned for Raul.

"I understand Loyal Boss. I know what it feels like to want to tell others about the Old World and how we lived. No one cares these days…I wish more people were like you. Curious about the Old World." Raul explained to Six.

Six nodded, she understood what Raul wanted. Her own curiosity about the Old World stemmed from something she could not place. It felt familiar to her, the want to know more about the Old World.

"I understand how you feel Raul."

Six clenched her fists, the anger was still there because of the leader of the Crimson Caravan. The bitch, Alice McBitcherty, as Veronica dubbed her, was simply out for profit. The woman did not give a shit about the people working for her in the Crimson Caravan. Six had to pay to free the lady of Jack's dreams from her contract because Alice was an insufferable bitch. Janet, the woman of Jack's dreams, came into Nellis Airforce base with the group wearing Jack's Boomer jacket. Turns out, she had known who Jack was and was just as interested in him and he was her. The group was tired from journeying, they would get a day's rest before they had to head back out to Lake Mead to elevate the Lady in the Water from the lake. So, they rested for the night and before the sun rose, they were on their way to Lake Mead. It was a day's journey to Lake Mead and once they arrived at the boathouse near the dock, they had a full nest of Cazadors to take care of before they rested again for the night. Six cursed her luck but slept hard that night once the cazadors were taken care of. Once more came again, they all stretched and began to make their way to the dock.

"Oh my gosh! Can we go swimming?" Veronica asked excitedly as she looked at the water, Boone rolled his eyes but a slight smirk crept onto his lips.

"Maybe after we are done getting her up from the depths. Would that be fine with everyone?" Six smiled at Boone and Raul.

Boone shrugged and Raul nodded,

"Right, so then everyone stays up here, I will go down by myself." Six pulled a pair of goggles out of her pack.

Six removed her armor, wearing nothing but her underwear and a thin shirt, put the goggles on and then pulled the ReBreather out before wading into the water. It was cool on her skin as the hot sun beat down upon her, once she was deep enough, she dove into the water. Looking around, she swam as deep as she could then took a look around, finding the outline of a giant plane from the Old World. Swimming over, she found that the plane was in good condition. Swimming directly up from the plane, she emerged from the water,

"Can someone send the floatation devices my way?" She yelled and was kindly rewarded with Boone pushing the floatation devices towards her.

Once in reaching distance, Six grabbed the pair of them and dove down, it was difficult with the two devices trying to pull her upwards and it took some time to strap them to the plane's wings. It had to take her over an hour to get both devices attached to the plane. Coming up for air, she swam to the dock and pulled the ReBreather out of her mouth. The shirt clung to her body tightly as she went to her pack, pulling out a switch, she turned to the group and grinned.

"Watch this." Six turned back around and flipped the switch.

For a few moments there was nothing, then the water started to bubble harshly. The Lady in the Water rose from the depths in all of her splendor. Everyone was in awe at the sight. Six sat at the edge of the stone dock and let the waves lap gently at her feet and bottom.

"I have seen B-29's before but none now that look as good as her." Raul commented.

"Let's go swimming!" Veronica exclaimed loudly as she removed her cloak and hood.

The men did not care to go swimming….yet. Veronica and Six lounged and played in the water, enjoying the cool dip despite the hot sun beating down on the land. Boone and Raul eventually joined sometime later, Six tried to play with them but they seemed content to lounge about and enjoy the cool water. Once they had all had their fill of swimming, they dried on the stone dock. None of them spoke, they lay in companionable silence to dry. It gave Six time to think, how she had come to this point in her life. Who was she before Benny put two in her head? Was she the same as she was now or was she someone different? Was there a way to control the other woman inside of her who took over at random or would she have to live out her days as she was? All of these questions and thoughts plagued her and it made her wonder if she would ever regain her memories.


	7. Why Don't You Do Right?

The group has seemingly run around the whole of New Vegas before reaching Elder McNamara again, they had gone into several vaults including Vault 22 where they met Keely (Six really liked her, she was very intelligent) and they even found Motor-Runner, he was short a head now and they had delivered it to the NCR to get a proper reward then went to the Hidden Valley Bunker. Elder McNamara was thankful for the reports but saddened at the loss of people he called family. Boone was not a fan of sleeping in the bunker so he stayed in the room leading to the stairs inside the bunker. Six had woken before dawn and she went to Boone, she wanted to speak with him about what had been on her mind lately. Boone was a man of little words, he was a man of action but he was a very good listener.

"Boone?" Six whispered softly as she entered the room.

"Six." His rough voice was near and so she activated her Pip-Boy light and found him quickly.

She deactivated the light from her Pip-Boy and sat down next to him.

"I wanted to talk to you about somethings." Six huffed and then sighed.

"What happened with Damien?" Was her first question.

Boone was silent for quite a few moments before he answered,

"Damien was on his last leg. I told him many times about his wandering eyes. His comments. I was done with them all." Boone continued,

"He wasn't too happy about the shift in group dynamics, he is not a fan of ghouls." Six could feel the tension in Boone's words.

"He wasn't too keen on being there with the Boomers. He said he didn't know why he followed this far."

Boone sighed and leaned back against the hard, stone wall. Thinking about what he would say next to Six.

"Damien is a man who would take advantage of you when _she_ is out." Six knew who Boone was referring to.

"I understand. Maybe…maybe our paths will cross again, who knows?" Six shrugged and leaned back against the wall with a heavy sigh.

"Freeside is next on our journey." Six told Boone, not that he seemed phased by her statement.

"I am ready to get that bastard for shooting me in the head, and get the Platinum Chip to Mr. House." Six absent-mindedly rubbed the dent on her head.

"Have you had any memories come back to you?" Boone asked softly,

"The other day, I heard some NCR soldiers talking about The Burned Man. Something about that name...it makes my head hurt, it's as if I know something about it." Six groaned lightly, closing her eyes as the pain came and went.

Shaking her head, Six blinked a couple of times then focused back on Boone.

"Something about the Malpais Legate. Interesting." He didn't like Cesar's Legion, NCR would forever be a part of him, but Six knew it had more to do with Carla than the NCR.

"We have a lot of travel ahead of us, you should go get Veronica and Raul." Boone told Six, she nodded and left him to his thoughts.

Thoughts that went straight to how Six had hidden memories about the Burned Man.

Freeside had to be one of the shittier towns Six had ever been to, and she had seen Nipton at it's worst. Veronica and ED-E were equally unimpressed with this town,

"And this is the place we have to go through to get to the Strip?" Veronica looked around, then watched a man stagger across the street.

He proceeded to fall over and then some children ran up to ransack him as he laid there, passed out.

"Yeah, Boone said we have to pay the entrance fee to the strip to be able to get in. We have the caps to get into the Strip. Unfortunately, we still have to go through Freeside to get to the entrance to the Strip." Six sighed and ran a hand over her face and then looked to Boone.

"You know your way through here?" Six asked, watching as his eyes slid to her from behind his sunglasses.

"Yeah, I can get us to the entrance." Boone replied then began to move forward, motioning for the others to follow.

"Keep vigilant. Anyone and everyone here is out to get you and what you have." Boone also warned.

"Man, this place is not where I would want to live." Veronica commented to Raul as they walked through Freeside.

"You and me both Veronica, I don't think I'll be setting up shop here after this mess is over." Six related, the place was a shithole, there was no way in hell that she would ever bring herself back to Freeside willingly and stay there.

Keeping their wits about them, the group moved through Freeside, until Raul spotted The King's School of Impersonation. He tapped Six,

"You see that Boss?" He gestured towards the school as the group stopped.

"Yeah, what is it?" Six wondered happily.

Raul liked to point out Old World things to her, she had such a fascination with the Old World that he couldn't help himself.

"The Kings, they follow this kinda religion that they 'found'. It's all modeled after Elvis Presley, he was real big before the bombs ever dropped. He was a singer, even I knew about him." Raul explained to Six,

"You mean...they worship an Old World singer as their god?" Veronica chimed in, Boone was behind them, shaking his head with just the smallest grin on his lips.

"Yeah, they worship an Old World singer and try to be like him." Raul finished and Six studied the building before speaking again.

"I wanna go inside of it."

And before anyone could stop her, Six was already in the door and had left everyone outside.

"I highly doubt the NCR are here in Freeside knowingly being assholes to the rest of Freeside who aren't NCR citizens." Boone looked to Six, who had just finished relaying what The King had told her about the NCR as they were on their way to find the small hideout that the NCR agents were handing food out at.

"I said the same thing, he is wary so he wanted me to check it out. He's a really nice guy, ya know? And his dog is so cute! Adorable Rex." Six daydreamed about Rex for a couple of minutes as they group came closer to the hideaway that the NCR had.

Six had been afraid to tell the group that she hadn't been herself when she met The King, and his proposition to bed her had been the wake up call to bring her back to the surface and kick the other chick back into the corner of her mind. It was terrifying for Six when she was not in control and the other her was, more often than not, they were in agreement with one another. She could say that she almost felt whole for a good portion of the time.

"We are here." Boone announced and they saw the NCR soldiers hanging around the door,

"Are we all gunna go in? Or can you just go Boone?" Veronica looked to Boone, Six then did as well.

"I will go in and find out what it going on here." Boone rolled his eyes and went into the building with the permission of the guards.

The group went and sat across the street from the building and waited for Boone.

"Raul? Can you tell me more about the Old World?" Six pleaded softly.

"Not today Boss. Maybe once we get in the Strip. Seeing the Lucky 38 not so far away, it brings back memories. I'll tell you all about them then." Raul told her, she nodded in agreement.

" _The Burned Man. Will we find him?"_ Six knew where this musing came from, the other her.

The other her was very interested in knowing more or finding the Burned Man. Legend had it that the man was dead, Cesar had sought to it when he covered him in pitch, lit on fire then tossed into the Grand Canyon like he was nothing. But then, it did not explain her fascination with the Courier who came before her. Seeing the Canyon Wreckage had brought more questions than answers for her, The Divide, 'You can go home now Courier'...it all meant something. It mentioned her as well, 'Courier Six?', she had seen that name, Johnson Nash confirmed that she had been Courier Six, the same that the wreckage had meant.

"What're you thinkin' about Boss?" Raul whispered low as he scooted closer to her.

"I'm thinking about the Burned Man...and myself. Courier Six." Sighing, she put her head in her hands.

"Something is there. It's hidden and it won't come out. No matter how much I try to think about it. It just gives me a massive headache."

"Sometimes, the past is better buried." Raul added.

"I feel what I have forgotten is important though." It was hard to describe this to someone else, to make them understand how important it was to her.

"The NCR sent an envoy to The Kings and that man was not treated kindly to say the least."

Everyone looked up to see Boone, not amused, standing in front of them.

"That puts a damper in things. But...if The King threw the guy out...why would he send us to find out what was going on?" Six furrowed her brow and stood up,

"Let's go tell The King what we have learned. I'm sure he'll be delighted to hear this all." Six began walking off.

Boone followed closely next to her while Raul, Veronica and ED-E hung back.

"What do you think Boone? Do you think I should just let my curiosity die with my past?" Boone looked to Six from the corner of his eye when she began to speak, it wasn't normal Six who was talking to him.

"If you feel your past is important enough for you to know." He replied.

"I want to know who I am, why I keep having these flashes of people, places, and words in my head. Why the Burned Man makes my head hurt. Why Courier Six is someone who is important enough to remember." Someone out there knew who she was, who she has been and it made her wonder why no one had come forward.

Why no one came to claim her, to tell her who she was. To help her remember who she was.

"If you find out who you were, if you were a terrible person….would you want to remember that?" Boone questioned and Six looked at him in shock.

She had been so focused, both halves of her, to try and remember who she was. To regain what she had lost, that she had not stopped to think about who she could have been. For all Six knew, she could have been a Legion or NCR Spy. The man with the fox in Nipton, he had known her before she was shot in the head.

"I think, I would still want to know." Six finally answered, her voice wavering between both halves of herself.

Boone did not comment on her statement and for the rest of the walk back to The Kings' place, they were all silent. Once inside the front door of The King's School of Impersonation, they were approached by Pacer, The King's right hand man.

"Whatever you heard from those NCR wackjobs, it ain't worth tellin' The King. I'll go and tell him that they were foolin' around with us." Pacer was putting on an act, Six found it amusing.

Grinning, she leaned forward and her finger traced his chest lightly, he let her do it. She was a pretty dame, he wouldn't say no to a pretty dame's affections.

"You think me stupid. How cute. Get the fuck out of my way." As she spoke, her lips curled into a perfect smile, one wouldn't believe that she had just said what she had said.

Pacer sneered and pushed his way past her,

"At least I know where to look now." Six mumbled as she went into the next door, seeing Rex kept up and wag his tail happily at seeing her.

"King darling." Six came and stood next to The King, he looked up at her.

"Ah, nice to see ya again dollface. Did ya find anything out?" He was anxious to know what happened.

"NCR said they sent someone to talk with you, that someone was beaten, badly." Six answered and she watched as The King's face went red then he breathed deep for a second.

"That would explain why they're riled at us. Seems like we just have a big misunderstanding." The King seemed to be a bit concerned as to why an envoy sent to speak with him was beaten, but he also seemed hopeful that it could be cleared up easily.

"What the hell?" The King looked behind the group as a member of his group came running in.

"King! We got some problems!"

"Lay it on me." The King turned serious then,

"There's a shootout happening near the train station. It's Pacer and some strangers. It might be NCR."

There was an audible groan from The King,

"What in the hell is that fool thinking?" The King turned and looked back at Six.

"Can you head down there and try to defuse the situation? Tell the NCR I'm willing to cooperate with them."

"Sure thing." Six agreed and motioned for her group to leave the building.

Once outside, Six let out a groan of frustration.

"Seriously! I have to go save a grown ass man because he decided to be a fuckwit!" Six yelled then proceeded to stomp angrily all the way to the train station in Freeside.

Once there, Boone was able to stop the NCR from firing as Six grabbed Pacer by the neck of his shirt and delivered a well placed punch to his face, surely breaking his nose in the process.

"You dumbass! I had to come down here to save your ass!" The other members of the Kings who were nearby just watched in fear, Pacer went to talk,

"No! Shut the fuck up Pacer! Your dumbass could have started a fucking war in Freeside and you thought it was cool to just go and fuck everything up, didn't you? God. You need to take a lesson from The King and chill the fuck out before you wreck more shit up." Six was practically screaming at Pacer, who was white in the face at this point.

"Take your dumbass back to the Kings and don't fucking think about taking a step without telling The King or I swear I will kill you next time I see you." Six growled out, Pacer nodded and then ran off.

"Can we please go to the Strip now?" Six asked the group, who looked equally weary of Freeside.

 _ **Had to make this chapter a little bit shorter. Didn't want it to run on into the group getting into the Strip, which will be the next chapter. Fun shall ensue once the group gets to the Strip. :)**_


	8. Mad About The Boy

The gates to The Strip opened, the bright flashing lights momentarily blinded the group as they moved through the gates by the insistence of the securitrons. Loud music accompanied the bright, flashing lights then skimpy women came into view, suggestively dancing to bring in patrons to their job as they swayed and gyrated to and fro to the music that was playing over a loudspeaker. Six looked around the Strip in amazement, everything was so bright against the dark night sky, it was like nothing she had ever dreamed of. The brights lights amazed and dazzled her, blinking in patterns and almost in time with the music. It was so lovely and Six felt so happy finally being in the Strip. Drunk NCR Soldiers roamed about it front of The Gomorrah and Lucky 38, some were talking about getting to the monorail, others about the dancing strippers outside of Gomorrah. It was such a lively place to be! She could find Benny at the nearby Tops casino and get the damned Platinum Chip and deliver it to the Lucky 38. Turning to face the Lucky 38, Six took in the giant spire like casino.

"That's the Lucky 38." Six was talking mainly to herself, but Boone heard her.

"Yes. It is closed to the public. No one has been able to get in and live." Boone warned.

It worried Six, but she saw a bot hanging around outside of the Lucky 38. Slowly moving closer, she saw it was Victor!

"Victor!" Six yelled at ran towards the bot.

"Wellllll howdy! Good to see ya again! The Boss is waiting for ya upstairs, so go on!" Victor moved aside and the giant doors covering the front of the casino opened.

It revealed doors a bit inside behind them,

"Your companions can stay out here until yer done talkin' to The Boss." Victor told the group, and Six turned around to look at everyone.

Boone and Raul were a bit on edge about it, Veronica looked ready to dive into the nightlife in the Strip.

"I will be okay, all of you stay out here and wait for me...okay?" Six looked to them all and they gave her a nod.

"If you aren't back down here in 2 hours, I will come up and get you myself." Boone threatened but Victor paid him no mind.

Six went to the doors and she opened one of them with a hard tug, then entered the Lucky 38. The room was lit just enough to see everything in front of her but not enough so that she did not need her Pip-Boy Light. Flipping the Pip-Boy light on, she saw a pristine casino floor, bar, chairs, tables, walls. Everything was so neat and orderly, no dead bodies or skeletons could be seen in this place. Going towards the Elevator, Victor was there to greet her again.

"Get on up to see the Boss!" The bot happily exclaimed and the elevator doors opened for her with ease.

Six was uneasy about being on a Pre-war elevator, but if it was as well taken care of as the rest of the casino...then she would be fine. Entering the elevator, the doors closed behind her and she felt the shifting of the elevator as it started to go up. It did not take as long as Six thought it would to get to the top floor, where she would find Mr. House. The elevator opened to reveal a large room that was lit with what Six would call 'ambient lighting', it was very casual lightning but very much like one you would find in a bar at night,

"Penthouse!" Victor announced as Six moved from the elevator.

There was another Securitron in front of her on the landing to the stairs, it has a visage of a woman on it's screen. Six slowly moved towards the securitron with the woman's face on it. It looked like a cartoon, black hair with a white flower on the side It was but studied the room that she was in, taking in it's features.

"Well hello, sugar. Mr. House is waiting for you in his office, run along now." The voice was pleasant, but Six was freaked out by it.

"Who are you?" Six gave the securitron a once over from a distance,

"Aw sugar, I'm Jane. I'm one of Mr. House's girls. We keep Mr. House...entertained. We don't get many guests lately; perhaps we can entertain you as well?" Jane's words were suggestive at best and Six wanted none of it.

Making a face, Six shook her head.

"No, I'm good. Thanks though Jane, appreciate it." Six skirted around the bot and went down the steps.

Her green eyes studied everything around her, looking to her right, she saw a refrigerator so she never-minded that room. Rounding the railing and stairs, she found herself looking to the left. There was a curtain over the doorway, hiding what was hidden behind it. Six saw another securitron with a female face, her hair blonde and face pretty. Ignoring the robot, Six went past the curtains, pushing them away as she found herself under a stair case. Another stair case was on the opposite side of the one she was under, Six kept to the left wall and came to the middle of the two staircases and saw a giant computer screen with two smaller screens on each side, not different from how her Pip-Boy screen was, but much larger. Two securitrons stood beside the giant monitor, seemingly protecting the giant face upon the screen. Walking forward towards the screen, she saw the 4 smaller screens had different places in the Strip on them, the giant middle screen had a man on it. The portrait was a man in his 30s, almost pencil thin mustache atop a slight grin, average looking nose with two hauntingly piercing eyes on either side of the bridge of the nose, a cocked up left brow with a full head of perfectly parted black hair.

"Our meeting has been a long time coming, has it not? You have come a long ways, literally and, I suspect, figuratively." The voice came from the monitor, it wasn't a traditional male voice, the voice synthesized from computer.

"I have to ask, now that you have reached your destination, what do you make of what you see?" Mr. House, this was him, one of the people she had to meet.

"I..I don't think I've ever seen anything like this place in my life before." Six was honest in her answer, she had never seen something so...so amazing in her life, as far as she remembered.

"Of course you haven't Vegas is one of a kind, always has been. What the Strip is, is a fraction of the city's former glory….more than an echo, if you will. I preserved the city's spirit. Or...perhaps you were referring to the Lucky 38? Time has not been kind to her, but still, she manages to impress." Mr. House's voice almost seemed...proud of what he had accomplished in his time.

Six wondered how he had managed to keep The Strip as it was, she had heard rumors of what he could have done, but she did not actually know the how or the why. The shift between herself could be felt then, the difference immediate.

"Alright then, Mr. House, I wanna know. What's with the VIP treatment, after all, I'm a simple courier." Six's voice took on a seductive edge,

"Oh, don't be coy Courier Six. We both know you've been playing a high-stakes game ever since Victor dug you out of that shallow grave. Don't be afraid to admit it." Mr. House must have noticed the difference, his own voice taking on a harsher quality to it.

"Fine. Then let's get down to business, shall we Mr. House?" Six crossed her arms under her breasts and watched the screen.

"Ah, by all means, yes. That certainly is refreshing. Business is this, one of my employees has stolen an item of extraordinary value from me, and I want you to recover it. Simple enough?" Mr. House's voice took on a note of what Six thought was mockery.

It made her want to rip the circuits from the screen. However, she gave the screen a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Of course, I'm not a fucking moron. You want the Platinum Chip, and I am a means to an end. You'll get your fucking Platinum Chip."

"That is my only concern, the recovery of the Platinum Chip. What you do with Benny...I leave that to your discretion. When you bring the Chip to me, I will pay you four times what the delivery bonus stipulated in your contract. How does that sound?" Mr. House was well aware of how Six was acting now, and she knew that he was seeking to placate her.

"Fine. I'll get your chip, and when I return...you and I are going to have a length discussion about that glorified 'holier than thou' attitude you seem to have when you speak to someone. I hope you'll understand and come to an agreement so I don't find where you are and rip you from your fucking tech. Until next time Mr. House." Six bowed slightly and she began to walk towards the underside of the stair case to her right.

Victor greeted her at the elevator,

"Congratulations, pardner! The boss instructed me to comp you to the High-Roller Suite! Also, The Boss is lettin' yer friends use the suite too!" Victor cheerfully told Six,

"The what?" She had literally just told Mr. House that she would rip him from whatever circuit boards he was attached to and he was giving her a suite in his casino?

"Lemme show ya!" Victor motioned to the elevator and Six boarded it once the doors opened.

The doors closed and she was taken to the High-Roller Suite, the doors opened to reveal a well kept floor. Several doors and a computer across the hall from the elevator.

"High-Roller Suite!" Victor's voice brought her out of the elevator,

"Enjoy the digs, pardner!" Victor added.

Six could not believe her luck, Mr. House liked to impress and he sure did a great job impressing her. This Suite had everything she could have asked for, a kitchen, a master bedroom, a dinning space, an extra room for her friends to sleep in with beds and a space to wash up!

"Mr. House sure knows how to impress a lady Victor." Turning to the bot, she studied it for a moment.

"Color me impressed House, maybe I won't rip you from your tech." Six grinned at the screen of Victor, she knew now, Mr. House could see her through any securitron that he wanted to.

"Let's go back down to the casino Victor." The elevator doors slid open for Six and she boarded it once more.

Down she went, back to the main floor of the Lucky 38, the casino. Six went to the front door and walked outside, her group of friends sitting on the steps, all except for Boone. Boone had his hand on his sniper rifle and looked beyond tense. Several people were waiting at the bottom of the steps, they had to have been waiting for her. Six walked down the steps slowly, a man in an NCR uniform came up to her once she came to stand next to Boone.

"This is from Ambassador Crocker. Very important. Here ya go." The man handed her a note and she tucked it in her vault suit pocket as the NCR soldier ran off towards the other side of the Strip.

"Want to tell me what has you on edge Boone?" Six wondered, her eyes sliding to the side to look at him.

"All of the eyes on you. They've been watching since you went in."

"Well, good news is: House gave me a Suite with enough space for everyone to crash in. Bad news is: all of you will go up there and stay up there until I return from the Top-"

"Like hell I will!" Boone growled as he turned to face Six.

"I have to do this alone Boone. I will find Benny and I will give him what he deserves. All I need is the silenced gun I gave you awhile back. I'm going to find him and I'm going to blow his fucking brains out. Now, let's all go look at that Suite I got." Six motioned for everyone to follow her into the Lucky 38.

The small group did, everyone amazed at being inside of the Lucky 38. How perfect it seemed to them. Veronica was so excited to see everything once they got into the Suite,

"Oh my gosh! Look at all of this! There's a place to store food and make it! There's enough room for people to sleep and not worry about space! Actual beds with blankets! Guys, this is amazing!" Veronica was smiling so brightly, it was better than being in an underground bunker, that's for sure.

"So, we can just stay here?" Raul asked in a hushed manner.

"House let me have it and gave you all the okay to be here...only here though. It's either the Suite or your out in the Strip." Six wondered what House's play was, why give her all of this?

"Six! Look! You can order stuff and get more stuff to put in the Suite! Like uh...adding a gun cabinet..." Veronica was typing away on the computer,

"Well, that'll be nice to add some things to the Suite. Make it.." Six frowned and her furrowed her brow.

"Make it feel like home." Six finished saying, flashes of a place she didn't know, people she didn't know and a flag that meant something to her.

ED-E beeped at Six, dragging her out of her flashes,

"No, it's okay ED-E. I'm okay. Just...saw some things I am not too sure about. I think it was my home, but...I don't know. I feel like...I feel like it's gone." Six left out the part that she felt that her 'home' being gone was her fault somehow.

"I think we should get some rest for the night." Boone suggested.

Six felt normal once more, the other side of her was there, she could feel her there. However, she was quiet, which was an odd thing for her.

"Yeah, it's pretty late now." Six turned her Pip-Boy to her, it was 10:30 at night.

"Find a bed or a couch and get some rest. The master bedroom is mine." Six went to the master bedroom door and opened it.

It was a nice room, a place that she could see herself unwinding in daily after her adventures in the mojave. Six closed the master bedroom door behind her and she set her pack down in front of the bed, then began to ready herself to go to bed. Unzipping her vault suit, he folded it neatly before setting it on the stand next to the bed. Taking her Pip-Boy off, she put it on top of her vault suit. A knock came to the bedroom door and she turned to it,

"Come in?" The door opened to reveal Boone, still clothed and looking irritated.

Boone closed the door behind him and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You plan on going alone, without anyone watching your back? That's a stupid idea and you know it." Boone was never one to mince words, Six winced a bit at his words.

"It's not my idea, it's hers. She has her own thoughts and in this case...I agree with her. It's not right to drag all of you into this. This is my vengeance, not yours. Benny will die, and I will be the one to kill him." Six turned away from Boone, she couldn't look at him.

Benny had to die, he had shot her and left her for dead all over the damned Platinum Chip.

"You could get yourself killed in the Tops, Benny could shoot you as soon as you enter the Tops." Boone pointed out,

"I could, that is something that has been taken into account. I have to do this, he shot me in my head – twice! He left me for dead all over the Platinum Chip. I don't know who I am or what I was because of him!" Six angrily spat then tried to calm herself down.

"I was left with nothing, no one knows who I am here. I don't know anyone except for the people I travel with. But, they don't know me because I lost me. I lost me in that grave all those months ago, I may never get that back Boone." Six rubbed her arms and sighed.

Boone could see that this was something that had been weighing on her for some time,

"Craig." Six thought she heard him say a name, but she was not sure.

"What?"

"My name, my name is Craig Boone." Boone repeated his name to her, his full name.

They had traveled for months and she had never known what his first name was. It was...refreshing to have him be honest like this with her.

"Craig Boone. Hm." Six smiled softly and looked at him,

"If I knew my name, I would tell you it." There was a new level of trust there, she was seeing him differently.

Boone was unsure if he was completely okay with it, but he continued.

"Come back alive Six." Boone turned and left the room without saying anything else.

"I will Craig, I have to."

Six was up and gone before dawn, standing outside of the Tops with it's lights flashing brightly and the strippers nearby trying to coax tired NCR soldiers into the Tops. A few were staring at her, coming out of the Lucky 38 was something no one had expected to see. Slowly, she entered the Tops,

"Whoa there dollface." A male voice pulled her green eyes to a counter with two men behind it, the suave male voice piped up again,

"Just gotta check you for weapons dollface, any you have will stay right here until you're ready to leave. They'll be as safe as kittens in a basket." Six highly doubted his words, but she removed all of the guns she had on her person, which amounted to a total of two...not counting the silenced gun she had hidden.

"You gonna check my person now?" She asked, waiting for the man to come fro behind the counter.

"Nah, you're vault suit leaves little to the imagination doll. Have a good time here at the Tops! Everything the Tops baby!"

Six ignored him and moved past him to the right, she saw gambling tables. There were few people still at a table or two, playing to try to win back what they had lost or just to pass the time. Standing at the small set of stairs, she looked across the room and saw _**him**_. Every fiber of her being came alive, the feel of herself shifting from one to the other happened quickly. Benny wouldn't be prepared for what she had in store for him, sauntering over to the other side of the room where Benny was. Halfway across the casino floor, Benny saw Six and he immediately tensed up. He stood up straight, not sure what he was going to expect from the woman who was walking towards him from the grave.

"You know, when you shot me, you ran off so fast that I never did get your name." Six wasn't going to let Benny do all the talking, and there no many people to hear her say what she was saying to him.

Benny was almost put off by her words,

"You makin' a pass at me sister? Cause I am way out of your league." Six almost wanted to laugh off his words, she knew better.

She knew the way men looked at her, they lusted after her and Benny was no different, thinking with his dick and not his head.

"I don't know Benny, is it wrong to want a guy who had shot me in the head?" Six had opened up her vault suite just enough to give him a taste of what she hit underneath.

Benny was still a bit concerned, but less so than when the conversation started. It was a plus.

"Did those bullets scramble your egg or have you always been such a naughty broad?"

"Don't you know? Girls like bad boys. And you're downright awful."

"You're one sick pussycat, baby." Benny was a lot more at ease, Six gathered that he must have thought that she was mentally unstable.

As right as he was, Benny was certainly not her type and sure as hell wasn't going to get the good end of this stick.

"I'm saying I dig you Benny, despite it all. What do you say to that?" Six leaned forward a bit and licked her lips suggestively, if that didn't get the idiot to take her somewhere then he was stupid.

"I hear the word 'dig' from you babe, and all I think of is a shovel. How can this be? This ain't...this ain't forgiveness, this is something wrong." Benny was freaked out a bit by this broad showing up in his casino, back from the damned grave.

But, Benny knew a knockout broad when he saw one, and she was one of them.

"I'm a courier, don't you want me to handle your package?" Six was suggestive now, her voice lower and far more seductive than it had been in some time, she licked her lips more slowly this time.

The end caught Benny's attention, in the end, he was just another man.

"All right baby, this is all kinds of wrong, but to my suite we go. Thirteenth floor. Don't keep me waiting baby." Benny walked off towards the other side of the room with Six following him a bit slower.

He entered an elevator then went up, Six waited and went up not too long after him. Following him slowly once more, she was brought to his private rooms. Closing the doors behind her, Six was led to his bedroom where he turned to meet her with a grin.

"I hope you're built sturdy, you crazy broad, cause Benny is gunna show you the Tops!" Benny thought he was going to get to have a good time, Six smiled and moved forward a bit, but in a more menacing way.

She pulled the zipper to her vault suite down,

"You know, I do have to admit Benny. You seemed to think so highly of yourself, thinking I'd come in here and just fuck you. You're a fucking idiot." Six pulled the silenced weapon out from between her tits, then pointed it at Benny.

"I've waited so long for this you piece of shit." Six pulled the trigger and the bullet went through Benn'y head like a warm knife through butter.

The body dropped to the floor and Six put her silenced gun back in between her tits before walking over to Benny. Searching his coat, she took his personal 9mm gun, the Platinum Chip, and a key from his checkered suit,

"Fucking idiot. To think he thought I would fuck him." Six spat on his face, she shivered.

Just the thought of what could have happened made her shiver in disgust. However, she wanted to ensure nothing else in the suite was valuable so she took a look around, finding the bathroom. Looking at herself in the broken mirror, seeing the beautiful woman that she knew she was, but also feeling a disconnect from herself. Leaving the bathroom, she opened the only other door, a light-colored wood one and saw that it led to a torn up room. It was different from the rest of the hotel. Moving inside the hall into the room, she saw a securitron in front of her with a happy cartoon eyes and smile on it's screen.

"Who are you?"

Six sat on the bed to the master bedroom, the Platinum Chip in her hands. She had a choice to take it to Mr. House or...the options where there for her. She didn't know what to choose and she wasn't sure she was ready to make the choice. However, Benny weighed on her mind now. Could she say that she killed him? The conflicting emotions inside of her were like a storm that was never ending, she had killed a man...for what? The Platinum Chip? For shooting her and leaving her for dead? For being a threat to Mr. House? What was her motive now? A knock came to her door, she put the Platinum Chip in her pocket and sighed.

"Come in."

Boone was the one who came in, and Six motioned for him to close the door.

"You came back alive."

Six nodded to him, it was so overwhelming just to have him there with her. Standing up, she and grabbed her pack.

"We back on the road?" Boone questioned, his brows furrowed.

Something was not right with Six.

"It didn't do anything, I don't know why I killed him. What point was there Craig?" Six put the pack on her shoulders.

Six had to go, she needed to be alone, needed space. Needed to be away from The Strip. Moving over to Boone, she looked up at him,

"I need time. I have to go." Standing on her toes, she kissed him on the cheek and quickly ran out of the room.

"Six!" Boone went after her, but she was already in the elevator and going down.

Six was gone...and Boone wasn't sure she would be back.

 **Alright, so that ends the main story line for a bit! Next up will be the Honest Hearts DLC! We will see Six go to see the Burned Man and what entails with their meeting!**

 **Hope everyone enjoyed!**


End file.
